Secrets and Knightmares
by SanrilTsukina
Summary: Everyone lies. Everyone keeps secrets. But when is it okay to reveal secrets,when they could tear peoples lives apart? A girl who keeps secrets? Another who knows Geass' secrets? Will they help Lelouch build a new world? Or destroy him?Now,who wants cake?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! New story time! Yes it is now time for the Code Geass story!!

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the Code Geass characters… not even Lulu!! –sniff- ok to the story!

**Chapter 1**

Normal p.o.v.

Milly, Shirley, Rival, and Lelouch walked through the halls on their way to class.

"So Lelouch, what are you gunna do after school?" Rival asked.

"I was thinking about taking Nunnally – oops sorry," he said catching the girl he had just ran into.

"O-oh, uh, thank you," the girl looked up. She had brown hair that was in one long braid that went down to her ankles and blue-green eyes behind her glasses. She looked at him and glared at him. Then she walked off to class.

"Who was that; she always glares at me when I see her." Lelouch asked.

"That was Dianna Katsville. She just switched to our class schedule. Doesn't talk to others much, so no one really knows much about her," Milly said.

They watched her walk down the hall, when all of a sudden she tripped, falling flat on her face; papers flying every where. She quickly picked up all of her papers and ran a few feet before tripping again.

"Yeah, and she's also known as the school klutz," Rival said.

In class;

"Now class," the teacher started, "we have a new student, please come in." The door opened. The brown-haired green-eyed boy walked through the door, and up to the front of the room. Dianna's eyes widened when she saw him.

"Hello, my name is Suzaku Kururugi."

There were a series of gasps in the room and murmurs;

"Isn't he an 11?"

"Wasn't the one who killed Prince Clovis?"

"Why the hell did they let an 11 in here?"

"Now class he is an honorary Britannian, he is allowed to be here," the teacher said. But the murmurs continued.

"Hey leave him alone!!" Dianna said, slamming her hands on the desk. She walked up to the front of the room, next to Suzaku. "Everyone I have a confession to make."

She let out her long hair out of its braid, letting it flow around her, revealing its waviness. Then she took off her glasses, and took out blue contacts, showing her natural eye color; green. Everyone gasped. Looking at her standing next to Suzaku, they looked scarily alike. Lelouch's eyes widened. And Suzaku stared in disbelief.

"Everybody, I'm not Britannian, I'm an 11. And my name isn't Dianna Katsville. My real name is Dai Kururugi. and Suzaku is my twin brother."

**End first chappy!**

Yeah odd, I know. But it'll get better… I think. Don't forget to review!!


	2. Surprise!

Hellllooooo my peeps! I just wanted to say thank you to _hearts-of-black-can't-cry _who helped me write this story, and _Senorita Lucha 777 _who is the first person to fave it!

So here is the next chapter of SN!! And yes I know the last chapter sucked (ps, I changed it a little), but this one will hopefully be better!

**Chapter 2**

Normal p.o.v.

The classroom was silent staring. Some in disbelief, some with jaws dropped. Dianna, or should I say Dai, was an 11?

"D-Dai?" Suzaku couldn't believe it. His twin sister was still alive! Seven years ago he thought she had died when there was a Britannian attack. But she was right there, sure her hair was about ten times longer, but still.

"Hi Nii-san..." she said to her older twin brother.

"Dai!" he threw his arms around her, his eyes becoming moist.

Just then the door opened, causing the siblings to part so they could look, and the head-man of the school walked in; a slightly distressed look on his face.

"Oh dear… I thought this would happen," he muttered half to himself.

"Grandpa?" Milly looked at her grandfather questionably (A/N; I don't know if her grandpa runs the school or her dad, either way it works). "Did you know this?"

"About Dianna? Yes, I've known all along. Since she joined this school."

That caused an outrage among the students.

"WHAT?"

"You let an 11 in here? A Britannian school?!"

"Calm down," he said gesturing for the students who were out of their seats to sit down. "She is an Honorary Britannian, so she is allowed here."

"Then why'd you let her lie to us?!" a student demanded.

"At the time she joined us, there was a lot of unrest between the 11's and the Britannians, even more so than there is now. So for her safety, I let her pose as a Britannian. And I must say she did a good job."

Lelouch struggled to keep his mouth closed. That little girl he had torment—I-I mean play with, and thought was dead had been here this whole time? Wow, he hadn't seen that coming.

The Head-Master continued. "Then I heard Suzaku was going to enroll, and I knew something like this was going to happen." He sighed. "I'm too old for all this stress… well, you kids play nice now." And with that he walked out of the room.

Everyone was silent.

"Well everyone!" the teacher broke the silence causing everyone to jump. "Lets get class started! Suzaku, Dia—oops I mean _Dai_, please take you seats, you can sit over there behind Lelouch. Lelouch pleas raise your hand so that they can see you."

It took him a second to realize the teacher was talking to him. He raised his hand, though neither of the Kururugi's needed to know where he was. They remembered him.

Dai took the seat next to Kallen.

"So then… you still gunna come to school tomorrow, even thought your big secret's out?" Lelouch heard Kallen whisper to Dai.

"Well yeah I kinda have to; I'm still a student here."

Kallen knew?! Wow this day was full of surprises. First his childhood friend comes to school, then Lelouch finds out that his childhood friend's twin sister which he had thought was dead for the past seven years, was ALIVE and going to the same school, THEN he finds out Kallen Stockfeld knew the whole time! Lulu was gunna have some serious heart issues after today.

Then another person walked in.

Suzaku muttered something under his breath.

"KURURUGI! DROP AND GIVE ME 50!!" a girl who looked no older than Dai or Kallen, ordered.

He immediately dropped down to the ground and began to do push ups.

"umm… is there something I can do for you m'am?" the teacher asked.

"No, not really," she said calmly flipping her green hair.

Lelouch got a good look at her. His eyes wide with horror.

C2? What the hell was she doing here?...wait… something was different. He took another look. She was different from C2. Her hair was darker, and had curls at the bottom of it, and her eyes a deeper gold. And plus she was wearing a specialized military uniform.

"Nii-san… why are you doing push ups for her?" Dai said looking down at her brother.

"She was my… trainer at… the academy… so I have to do… what she says…" he said huffing.

"ok, but you not there now…" Kallen said.

"Yes, I know… but she can kick my ass!"

"Easily. THAT'S NOT A PUSH UP! 50 MORE KURURUGI!!" she yelled. "Oh yeah, Lloyd wants you." She added.

"B-but what about—whoa!" he stumbled as the girl pulled him up by his collar and dragged him out the door.

Silence.

"Ok, everyone turn to page 273."

After several hours of sleep—I mean listening to the teacher closely….

Milly ran up to Dai, who was packing her bag.

"Dianna—oh sorry I mean Dai," she began.

"Oh, no it's ok, my mom called me Dianna because she wanted me to have a girls name, so its fine." She explained.

"Oh ok, anyway, how are those pictures I wanted coming along?"

"Well I got most of the rough sketches done," she said pulling out a sketch book and flipping it open.

"Great! Those will work perfectly!" Milly said in satisfaction.

"What?" Lelouch asked.

"Well Mr. Eavesdropper, I had Dianna draw us some pictures, for the student council. I needed them for some posters." Milly said.

Lelouch looked over at the note book to see a picture of all of the student council members in a group, drawn in pencil.

Hmm, she drew better than chicken scratch now.

"Well, bye guys!" Milly said running out of the room.

Lelouch turned the pages of the sketch pad to see up close drawings of each of the council members…. But where was his?

Suddenly the notebook was snatched away as Dai was fumbling to get her stuff packed. But then she dropped another sketch pad. Lelouch picked it up and flipped it open.

His jaw dropped.

The sketch was elaborately detailed, it was so realistic that it almost looked like a black and white photo. It was a picture of Zero.

Before he could say anything about it, it was gone. He looked up to see Dai fuming.

"Don't you normally ask before snooping through others things?!" she yelled at him, before running out the door.

"scary as always…" he muttered to himself, walking out the door.

Later….

"Kallen, move in with the others and take out the next fleet." Lelouch said into the walkie-talkie. He was at his "day job" as Zero, sitting in his Nightmare, which was following the Gurenmark2 (A/N; I don't really know how to spell it).

It surprised him when everyone stopped, but didn't begin to fight.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"what the hell…?" Kallen said.

Lelouch put his helmet on before getting out to see what was going on. What he saw puzzled him, and astounded him.

Piles of metal were in heaps all around them. Some melted, some not. The only thing that told him the piles were remains of Nightmares was the head laying on one of the piles.

"What the hell did this?" one of the men wondered aloud.

"Lets not worry about it know. Just keep moving to the main base." Zero said, getting back into his Nightmare. Hopefully who ever had done this was a friend. He didn't know any machine that could leave nightmares in unrecognizable heaps of metal.

And the next couple of battles, they kept finding heaps of metal.

End of School the next day…

Shirley and Milly walked up to Kallen and Dai, who were sitting and talking while packing their bags.

"Hey, Kallen, Dianna. You want to go to a movie with us?" Shirley asked.

"Oh, sorry guys, but I already have… plans… umm maybe some other time?" Kallen said.

"Ditto," Dai said.

"Well ok, see you guys later then." The two girls walked off.

"Well, see ya later?" Kallen asked Dai.

"Yup," and with that the girls walked off in two different directions.

At another battle…

"Dammit!" Lelouch pounded the inside of his Nightmare in frustration. He was trapped by some Britannian Nightmares, and his wasn't equipped for fighting. He would really need to change that later…

"Haha, we have you now Zero!" one of them said, as the nightmares began to close in.

"Zero!" Kallen raced towards his Nightmare. But she wasn't going to make it.

But then the weirdest looking Nightmare ever came out of no where and destroyed two of the enemy nightmares at once. Leaving them in small heaps of metal, but allowing the ejection pod to glide away easily.

It quickly took out the other two.

When it straightened up, Lelouch could see how strangely it was built.

It was black and red. Long, skinny arms and legs hung relaxed. It also had two long claws, similar to the Gurenmark2's. and its waist was also small. And the head had a pair of what looked like pincers on it.

It was almost spider looking. But it also looked fragile and weak.

He grabbed his mask and put it on, then got out of the Nightmare.

"Are you a friend to the Black Nights?" he asked.

The top of the head on the strange nightmare lifted up, and a girl stood up inside, so she could look out.

She had strange glasses on and an outfit that was red and black, matching her Nightmare. And her hair was loosely put up into a bun.

When she took off her glasses and let her long hair out, Zero's mouth dropped open under is mask.

There was no way. Never. Never ever. It couldn't be her! I mean why would she..?

The girl began to climb out of the Nightmare. And apparently it didn't have one of those cords that lower you down, since she was climbing down like you would on a cliff.

Then she slipped. And fell right on her ass, in the dirt.

"OW!"

Yup. It was her alright.

She got up and dusted her self off. Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice the grass hopper in the way. And yes. She tripped on it. She got up and dusted herself off again.

She walked up to Zero and bowed. "Hello, my name is Dai Kururugi, and I would like to join the Black Nights."

**End chappy**

Wow… that was longer than I thought it was going to be… oh well! Lots of surprises…I guess. Well I hope you guys liked it! Oh and you can see what Dai's nightmare looks like on my deviant art. The link is on my profile. Don't forget to review!!


	3. New Member

Hey everybody!!! It's time for a new chapter of SN!!!! I hope everyone likes it so far, and reviews are very much appreciated!!

**Chapter 3**

Normal p.o.v.

Just then the Gurenmark2 slid to a stop above Zero and Dai.

"Dai!" Kallen said getting out of her Knightmare, and running up to the two.

"Oh, hey Kallen," Dai said.

"So _that's _your Knightmare?" she said looking at the gangly machine.

"Yeah, it is kinda strange huh?" she said rubbing the back of her head. "Anyways, Zero, I would be honored if you would admit me into the Black Knights"

Lelouch composed himself under his mask before answering. "Dai Kururugi, Suzaku Kururugi's twin sister, that Genbu Kururugi claimed was never born."

Dai's jaw dropped. "How did you…?"

"I have my sources. Now come with us and we will discuss your joining of the Black Knights." He said walking back to his knightmare.

"Y-yes!" Dai began to run back to her nightmare, but sadly for her it had rained the day before and a puddle just happened to be in her way. And she slipped covering herself in mud. "Dammit!"

Some of the Black Knights laughed. She glared in their direction.

She got up and examined her brown self. When she attempted to brush some off, it just made it worse. She sighed and walked over to her nightmare and opened a secret compartment in it's leg. The compartment held towels and first aid kits, galore.

"What's with all that stuff?" Kallen asked.

"When you as big a klutz as me, you learn to be prepared," she said grabbing a towel and drying herself off.

**At the Black Knight head quarters…**

"You can wash up in here," Zero said showing Dai to a bathroom. "Kallen will bring you some clean clothes in a minute."

"Um, thank you… your voice reminds me of someone…." She said looking at him.

Lelouch bit his lip. _'Don't guess, don't guess…' _he thought to himself. If she found out she would surely tell her brother. And that would be the end of Zero, or at least his secret identity.

"Hmm… oh well," she said dismissively.

Lelouch sighed with relief. "Well, I'll leave you to clean up."

Dai nodded. He closed the door behind him and she quickly turned on the shower. She stripped down leaving her mud covered clothes on the floor and jumped in. the warm water felt good on her chilled skin.

"I cant believe it!" she said to herself. "Zero. _The _Zero. Wow…"

"Is the temperature alright?" Zero's voice through the door startled her.

"O-oh yes. Its fine."

Zero heard the surprise in her voice and laughed a bit. "Well, meet us in the main room when you're done." She heard his foots steps fade.

When she was done she found some clothes on the counter. Hmm… Kallen must have come in and she didn't hear. She picked up the cloth to find that it was a Black Knight uniform. Her eyes lit up and she hugged the uniform.

She quickly dressed and walked back into the main room of the large vehicle that was the base.

"Ah, Dai. That uniform suits you," Zero said casually, gesturing for her to sit in the chair that was directly opposite him. Dai blushed, sitting down.

"Zero before you begin I strongly object to this girl joining us!" Detard said. "I mean her brother is an Honorary Britannian. Who's to say she won't tell him our where-abouts!" he ranted.

"Calm down Detard," Zero said.

Dai giggled. "'Detard'?"

He glared at her.

"First, Miss Kururugi; why do you want to join the Black Knights? Why not join the military like you brother did?" Zero asked.

She turned to him. "Because I'm not going to serve the nation that destroyed ours. My brother has his way of fixing things and I have mine." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Zero, I personally trust Dai with my life," Kallen said.

"And if Kallen trusts her, I guess I trust her too," Ogi said.

A couple of the others agreed.

Detard groaned.

"Alright it's settled," Zero said standing up. "Dai Kururugi, you are now part of the Black Knights."

**End chapter**

Yeah I know kinda weird, but hey, as long as I update. Don't forget to review!!


	4. S9

Hi peeps, yeah is been a little while, but at least it hasn't been a year. So here is the next chapter of SK! Yeah I changed the title a little, but whatever.

**Chapter 4--**

Normal p.o.v.

Dai's eyes lit up.

"Thank you Zero! thank you, thank you, thank you!!! I-I mean, I'll try my best," she said, reverting to a bow instead of her hyper jumping. He laughed lightly under his mask.

Just then the door flew open and a dark-green-haired girl in a military out-fit walked in.

She sighed heavily. "Wow, I'm parched!" she said breaking into the small fridge in the corner and taking out a soda. Then she plopped herself on the couch. "Man I am really tired. They give me too much work!" she said in an exasperated tone.

Every one just stared.

"Umm…. C.C. why are you in a military out-fit?" Kallen asked.

The girl looked at Kallen, and was about to say something when another green-haired girl walked in.

"Okay I've got some more information about…." C.C. stared at the girl on the couch. Then turned around, fell to her knees, put her hands in a praying position and said; "Take me now, just take me now!"

The Black Knights looked from one green-haired girl to the next.

"There are two C.C's?!"

The one on the couch made a "pft" sound. "Yeah right! I'm what you could call her sister. And I don't know why you people get me confused with her, I mean we look nothing alike!" she said getting up and standing next to C.C. the only difference was her darker hair and eyes, and slightly curled hair.

"Tell me we look alike," she said.

"You look alike." Everyone said at once.

She glared at them.

"Why the hell are you even here S9?" C.C. asked (a/n; I thought it would be easier to put S9 instead of typing all of those s').

"Cuz' I wanna." The girls glared at each other until a cell phone broke the silence.

"Oh, sorry," Dai said getting into her pocket and answering her cell. (a/n; I'm putting the other person on the line in **bold**))

"Oh, hi Nii-san," she said.

"**Hey Dai, where are you?"** Suzaku said.

"Where am i?" she repeated, causing everyone to tense. "I'm at the mall with Kallen."

They all relaxed.

"**Well can you be back by 5? Nunnally wants us to come over for dinner."**

"Yeah that's fine I think—wait… does that mean we have to eat with Lelouch too..?" she said with dread.

Suzaku sighed. **"Yes, that means we have to eat with Lelouch too. I know you don't like him but please, for Nunnally's sake?"**

"Fine, for Nunnally… yeah bye, see ya later Nii-san." She snapped the phone shut. "Sorry about that."

"No its okay," Zero said. _"Nunnally really needs to tell me before she invites people who hate me to dinner…." _He thought.

"Well now that we are done with that lets get back to the fact that there is a military officer in our head-quarters!!" Diethard ranted. (yeah I finally figured out how to spell it)

"Calm down Brit-boy," S9 said flopping back onto the couch, "I'm not going to tell them where you little hide out is."

He pulled out a gun and put it to her head. "I don't think we can trust her."

"Calm down, Diethard, she's telling the truth." C.C. said casually.

"And how do you know?" he demanded.

"Because she hates Britannia as much as the rest of us do."

"Then why does she work for Britannia?!" he yelled.

"Because I am going to assassinate the emperor." S9 said simply. They all stared at her. "Unless… someone can beat me to it..?" she said eyeing Zero. "Oh, well," she said waving her hand dismissively, "I need to use the bathroom." She walked off in the direction of the bathroom.

About an hour late she came out and everyone looked at her with their jaw dropped.

Her hair was bright crimson red.

"What? I got bored and found some hair-dye in the cupboard." She said as if it were obvious.

A while later, when they finally got S9 to leave…

Dai had changed into her normal clothes, which she always kept with her, and put her Black Knight uniform and her Knightmare uniform in a cupboard where she was told to keep it for now. And being her klutzy self, tripped on her way out of the room. She fell right into Zero.

"Zero I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

"That's alright, I'm fine," he said putting her back on her feet. "Going home now?"

"Yeah I have to go eat dinner with some old friends. Well one old friend and her brother."

"Well, be careful on you way home." He said.

"Y-yes, thank you," she bowed again. "Bye," she said running off the hall, tripping again.

Zero watched her stumble on her way out. "Bye," he said. _"See you at dinner… She's probably going to glare at me the whole time…" _he thought.

At dinner…

Dai sat across from Lelouch glaring at him. He attempted to ignore, but it's kind of hard when someone is staring at you with a killer's intent.

"I'm so happy you're here Dai!" Nunnally said. "It's nice that you and Suzaku can be here with us again."

Dai stopped glaring at Lelouch and looked at Nunnally and smiled. "I'm glad too Nunnally."

"So Suzaku," Lelouch said. "I've been wondering about that girl that came in, you know the one that started yelling at you?"

"Yeah, she's a really tough trainer for the military. And she reports directly to the emperor," Suzaku said. "Plus she scares the crap out of me…." He muttered to himself.

"_Directly to the Britannian emperor?" _Lelouch thought. _"That could be bad if she turns on us… I may have to eliminate her before that happens…" _Lelouch sat strategizing through the rest of dinner. And by the time Dai and Suzaku had to leave, Lelouch had come up with over a thousand different strategies.

"Bye you two, please come again soon," Nunnally said to the twins.

"We will," they both said.

"Pinky-Promise?" she held out her pinkies to them. The each grabbed one of her's with their own.

"We promise."

"Well goodnight you two!" Nunnally waved goodbye as Saiyoko wheeled her off to her room.

"Guess I'll see ya at school tomorrow Lelouch," Suzaku said.

"Yeah," Lelouch glanced at Dai who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot impatiently. He still couldn't really get it through his mind that this was the same girl that just joined the Black Knights.

"Bye," Suzaku waved as he walked off, his sister not far behind.

**End of chap!**

Not very eventful but at least its an update. DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Loyalties

Hi peepuls!!! Its time for the next chapter of SK!!! I know its been a while, but at least it hasn't been a year! Wait… it was 2008 now its 2009, does that make it a year? Oh well! XD

**Chapter 5—**

Normal p.o.v

"I got done with another one!" Nunnally said happily, holding up a pink origami crane.

"That's great Nunnally. So how many is that now?" Lelouch asked, reading a book.

"Three." Dai said.

Lelouch continued to read his book.

Someone knocked on the door, then opened it.

"I'm back!" Suzaku said stepping inside.

"Suzaku!" Nunnally said happily.

"Welcome back Nii-san."

"So what have you guys been doing?" he asked setting his bag down on the table.

Nunnally held up one of the paper cranes. "We're going to make one thousand of these, so that we can all make a wish!"

Suzaku smiled. "What are you going to wish for?"

"Hmm…" Nunnally put a finger on her chin in thought. "I wish that we lived in a gentler place."

Lelouch looked at his sister with a sad smile, then looked back at his book.

"Hm… Well, shall we go Dai?" Suzaku asked his sister.

"Sure, I'll come back tomorrow and help you fold more cranes, okay Nunnally?" she said getting up.

The small girl nodded. "Alright, see you two tomorrow."

"Bye Lelouch," Suzaku said waving his bag in front of Lelouch.

"Oh, bye guys," he said looking up at his friend.

Once they closed the door, Dai asked, "Didn't you want to go to a movie or something tonight Nii-san?"

"Sure," he said looking at his younger twin sister. "If you want to. It'll give us a chance to catch up on whats been going on with each other the past seven years."

Dai linked arms with her brother. "Okay!"

Over the next few days Dai and Suzaku were nearly inseparable. They ate together, went to movies, everything!

On one of the rare occasions where Dai wasn't with Suzaku, her and Kallen were walking down the sidewalk, sipping on some milk shakes, when they saw a Britannian kicking an Eleven. The Britannian was an adult, kicking a small Eleven girl.

"You stupid brat! Watch where the hell you're going next time!!" the Britannian yelled.

"I-I'm sorry!!" the small girl sobbed. "I didn't mean to spill ice cream on you!!"

"Like hell you didn't!!" he kicked her again.

"Hey!" Dai yelled pushing the man away from the small child. "Leave her alone! She's just a kid!"

"Damn Eleven, How dare you talk to your superiors like that!!"

"Leave!!!" Dai yelled at him.

He seemed to calm down, then simply said, "Okay," and walked off.

Dai leaned down next to the small girl. "Are you okay sweety?"

The little girl sat up and sniffed, rubbing her eye. "Y-yeah I th-think so…"

"Is you're mom close by?" Kallen asked, walking over.

The girl nodded her head. "Sh-she's in that store over there…"

Just then the girl's mother walked out and saw her daughter crying. "Momo what happened to you?!" she asked frantically.

"Some Britannian was picking on her, so she might have some bad bruises." Kallen told the worried mother.

"Thank you," the woman said to the two girls. She picked up her baby, and walked away.

Kallen and Dai then began to walk back to where the Black Knights were.

"Th… those people…" Dai muttered, clenching her fist, "Those kinds of people are the reason I hate Britannians!!" she said, the words saturated with hatred and bitterness.

Kallen looked down at the ground. "I know…"

After the girls had gotten back to head quarters, a letter from Kyoto came.

"They want to meet with us?" Dai asked.

"Us, the Black Knights, or Zero more specifically," Zero replied.

'_Then is it from old man Kirihara?' _Dai wondered.

**After the Mt. Fuji Sakuradite mine – Kyoto- thingy-ma-bob…**

_(A/N; I'm going to skip the stuff that I didn't change, so I'm not recapping all the time, so watch episode 12 if you want to know what I skipped)_

'_Z-Zero isn't… Japanese?' _Dai thought in disbelief, as a car drove them back to the Black Knight head quarters. _'He's not Britannian is he? No that coulnt be… well I guess I could use… no, I don't need to know everything about him…how could he lie to us about that?' _

"Dai, is something wrong?" Kallen asked.

"O-oh, no I was just thinking…"

The car stopped and they all stepped out. Dai headed over to get her things.

"Are you going home?" Zero asked her.

"Yeah… I made plans with my brother."

"Alright, don't forget to come tomorrow night. We are going to—" but before he could finish, Dai had already walked off. _"What's up with her?" _

When Dai got home she flopped down on her bed. She let out a deep sigh. _'No one understands how the Japanese people feel. The things we've been through…' _she thought solemnly. She wasn't racist, but where ever she went, none of the people from other countries that had been concurred by Britannia had experienced the same pain as that of the Japanese people.

-

The next day during school, another new student came.

"Hi everyone!" a girl with crimson-red hair said cheerily. "You can all call me Eve!"

Lelouch, Suzaku, Dai, and Kallen's jaws all dropped.

S9.

'Eve' skipped to her desk and sat down. Just as she did, someone's cell went off. It was playing the Britannian national theme.

Dai slowly took out her cell phone. Kallen's eyes went wide. Why was that song her ring tone?

"Hello..?......Yes…. I'm in school…….. Alright….Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can…. Good bye.." she snapped the phone shut. "Teacher I need to leave."

Just then S9's pager went off. She looked at it. "I gotta go too."

The teacher scowled. "Fine. Go on."

Dai and Eve walked out the door in a bit of a rush.

Everyone was silent for a moment until the teacher made them resume their work.

A couple hours later, an announcement called everyone to the auditorium to watch the inauguration of the new Sub viceroy, and viceroy.

Once everyone was in line, the giant video feed started. And standing slightly behind Sub Viceroy Euphimia, was Dai. Dressed in a simple gown, her head down, and hands neatly folded in front of her.


	6. Revealing

Hi peepuls!! Its been awhile I know, but at least I don't take a year to update! So, on with da story!

**Chapter 6----**

"Traitor!" Diethard yelled, waving his arms in a wild fashion, pointing at Dai, who sat staring at her lap. "I told you not to trust her! She's probably told the Britannian military everything!"

"No, I would never betray the Black Knights!" Dai insisted.

"Death to the traitor!" someone yelled.

"I knew she was no good!" Tamaki ranted.

"Zero," Diethard turned to the masked man across the room, "I suggest we interrogate her. See if she knows anything of importance to us."

"That would be the practical thing to do…" he said straightening up in his chair.

Dai tensed.

Zero stood up. "Dai Kururugi, please follow me," he said, beckoning for her to follow, and the others to stay. She got up nervously and followed him into a dark room that was empty all except for two chairs. He closed the door behind them.

'_I'll have to use my Geass on her and make sure she isn't a traitor,' _he thought turning to face her.

"I swear, Zero, I didn't betray you! I've never said anything that would expose the Black Knights!" Dai said. It was obvious from the sound of her voice that she was on the verge of tears.

"How can I be sure you aren't lying to me…?" he said walking up to her, only inches away.

"I'm not lying! I admit that I was wrong in not telling you, but can you blame me?" she said, bowing her head. "everyone has their secrets…" she looked up at him. "You have your secrets too…Zero. and even though you aren't Japanese, I'm still going to trust you. Everyone is. So why isn't it the same for me..?"

Zero looked at the girl in front of him. Was she lying? Trying to make him trust her? But, something in her eyes made him think not. He set a hand on her shoulder.

"Look me in the eye and tell me the truth," he said, and a spot opened on his mask, revealing his left eye. But, he didn't use his Geass.

Dai stared at the purple eye that was staring back at her. "I'm not betraying the Black Knights. Or you."

The purple eye stared into hers for a moment longer, determining if she was lying. Then it disappeared behind the safety of its mask.

"I believe you," he said walking to the door. "And I'm sorry for not telling you that I'm not Japanese." He then walked out of the room, and back to where the rest of the Black Knights were waiting impatiently. Dai quickly followed.

"She is not a traitor," he said.

"What?! Zero, how can you be so sure?!" Retar—I mean, Diethard yelled in disbelief.

Zero ignored him and turned to Dai. "Do you get a hold of military information very often working under Euphimia?" he asked.

"Well, not regularly, but occasionally," she said.

"then can you relay that information to the Black Knights?"

"Well, yeah sure. I can easily memorize it."

Underneath his mask Zero smiled. "Good."

The next day at school—

The entire day, S9/Eve and Dai were hammered by questions about why they hadn't told anyone about working for the royal family of Britannia.

"Because we knew that we'd be hammered with questions," was their only response, or, "Cant tell you, it's a secret!"

Eve finally slipped away into the empty halls. "Jeez! These people are persistent!" she said rubbing her shoulder. She looked up when she heard screaming coming down the halls.

"Arthur! S-stop!" Suzaku screamed, running away from the cat. And of course he didn't see the person in front of him, and of course, smacked right into her, sending them both onto the floor. "Ow, sorry…" He opened his eyes to see he was about three centimeters above Eve's face. They stared at each other for several seconds.

"Gah! Arthur!" Suzaku cried in pain as the cat sunk its teeth into his, uh, rear. He got up offering Eve a hand. "Sorry about that, please don't make me do push ups!"

She pulled herself up, with the help of Suzaku. "J-just watch where you're going next time…" S9 looked at Suzaku. She'd never actually paid attention to what he looked like. She shook her head. "See you," she said walking off.

"Uh, yeah sure…" Suzaku stared after S9. What was with her..?

--

Dai also managed to escape for awhile into the deserted hallways. "God, this is why I didn't want people to find out!" She decided to make her way to the library; she had some overdue books, so might as well. But being the klutz she was, Dai managed to trip over nothing, and her book poured onto the floor. "Damnit…"

Lelouch walked around the corner at that moment. "Hey, do you need some help?"

Dai looked up at him. "No thank you," she said angrily.

He sighed, and helped her anyways. "Why do you hate me so much?" he asked. _'Yeah, you hate me, but like Zero…talk about irony..'_

"I—" she started, but stopped when she looked up into Lelouch's eyes.

"What?" he asked.

She stared into his left eye in particular; her look was puzzled. Where had she seen… she'd seen Lelouch's eyes before, of course, but… then it hit her.

"Y-you're…Z…Zero…"


	7. Unveiled

Hi guyes, I know its been a looong time, but I'm just so lazy! So thank FinalSymphony and Moboroshi Hy… something or other, for making me update! On with the suspense!!

**Chapter 7—**

A pang of fear jutted through Lelouch's spine. But he put on a smile, trying to hide it.

"Me? Zero?" he laughed. "are you sure you didn't hit your head when you trip—" he stopped short when Dai's fingers brushed his own, and a strange feeling ran through his entire body, and his mind went wild.

Memories of him being Zero came to the surface of his thoughts. Anything and everything that had to do with Zero in his mind suddenly flashed before his eyes. Then, out of no where, the flashes stopped as Dai moved away from him.

"You are, aren't you…" it wasn't a question.

Lelouch had to act fast. He activated his Geass. "Dai—" She jumped up and ran down the hall way before he had a chance to use the power on her. "Dammit…" He watched her run down the hall way. "Not good…"

She was going to tell.

Tell everyone.

Suzaku.

Kallen.

Everyone.

…Shit…

This defiantly wasn't going to end well. But, maybe no one would believe her? Maybe they'd call her crazy. She'd hit her head enough that it was a plausible accusation. But Suzaku knows Dai never lies. Not to him anyway. Well, besides about the Black Knights and all.

But the chance she would tell him was so high… Lelouch had to do something. Fast.

He was just about to get up and run after her when—

"Lelouch! Pick your books up!" a teacher yelled at him.

"Y-yes sir…" he leaned down to grab the books when he realized how many there actually were. Lying, spread out across the floor were about twenty text-book-sized books. How on earth had such a klutzy girl carried all of these?!

'_Damnit Dai…' _he thought to himself, gathering the massive amount of books.

--

Over the next few days Lelouch was on major edge. And Dai was nowhere in sight.

Had Dai said anything yet? If so, who'd she told? Suzaku? The Britannian military? Would he be arrested the next turn he made down the halls? How much more freedom did he have? Could he escape if he was caught?

The suspense was killing him.

"Hey, Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled, running up to Lulu.

'_act normal. Act normal.'_ He kept reminding himself, putting on a smile as his friend caught up. "Hi, Suzaku. What's up?" he asked innocently. _'Don't say what I think you're going to say…!'_

Suzaku took a deep breath. "Lelouch. Is it true that you…"

'_Shit, shit, shit..!'_

"…gamble playing chess?!"

Lelouch let out the biggest sigh of relief. _'Thank god!'_

"Is it?" the brunette's green eyes were wide.

"So you caught me, huh?" Lelouch said, nonchalant. "Rivalz tell you?"

Suzaku sighed. "Lelouch you know that's illegal! What if you get caught? I won't be able to save your sorry butt just because I'm in the military you know."

Lelouch laughed. "Don't worry, Suzaku. I've been doing it a while before you came. I wouldn't expect you to save me."

"Well, good. I'll stop by later to see Nunnally, I have to find Dai, she hasn't been around latly," Suzaku said, starting to turn down the hall.

"Uh, Suzaku, I don't think—"

"Yeah?"

Lelouch's eyes dropped. "I think Dai… went back to your family's shrine," Lelouch lied. He didn't know where the girl was. But he had to keep Suzaku away from Dai long enough him for him to use his Geass on her.

Suzaku looked concerned. "Oh… well, I'll call her in a little while. After school. Later, Lelouch!" He called walking down the hallway

Well, that gave him some time… So he was going to use it. Lelouch walked off to fine Dai, and erase her memory.

Meanwhile Suzaku was heading up to the roof to study. It was his favorite place because it was quiet and hardly anyone came up there. Except the occasional black-haired, purple-eyed guy skipping class.

He was almost to the stairs that scaled up to his getaway when he heard someone talking. He peeked around the corner to see Eve talking on her cell phone.

"I told you, Sir, I cant—… I know but… No, Sire… But I can't!" she winced. "No… Forgive me… I know…" she clapped the phone shut, stuck it in her pocket and stared out the window.

"You okay?" Suzaku asked, walking around the corner.

Eve jumped. "What do you care?" she snapped.

"Well, I just, you seem upset, so I thought…"

"I don't need your sympathy! I don't need anyone's sympathy…" she muttered.

Suzaku waited for the "Give me fifty!" but it didn't come. Eve definitely wasn't herself.

He walked up the steps and stood in front of her. "Can I do something? To help, I mean. Like, let you yell at me to do push-ups or something?" his weak attempt at a joke made the corners of her mouth twitch, almost up into a smile.

"Can you get the emperor to stop bitching at me to do stuff I cant do?" she said, peeking up at him from the corner of her eye.

"I'm not sure if I can do that," Suzaku said. "If you don't mind my asking… what does he want you to do..?"

"Well, to put it in terms that you can understand; he wants me to kill myself and give up my sister, just to satisfy his stupid obsession with the supernatural," she made little 'woo' movements with her fingers at he last word.

Suzaku frowned. "That's not right."

"Well, my life hasn't exactly been 'right,'" she said solemnly.

Then something occurred to Suzu. "You have a sister?"

Eve laughed at he boys obliviousness. "Yeah. Younger twin. We don't talk much, but still… the emperor wants me to give her up too…"

Suzaku looked at the sad girl. He always hated when she yelled at him, but he seemed to hate her sad eyes even more. Out of impulse he wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head.

He wasn't sure what to say so he said, "It'll get better."

Eve was still in shock at the sudden embrace. "Y-yeah…"

Suzaku let go of her, a little embarrassed. "Well, um… bye." He ran up the stairs to the roof. Did kissing another girl on the top of the head mean he was betraying Euphie? Even if he was just trying to comfort the girl? And its not like Euphie and he were, you know…This was going to eat at him all day.

Black Knight's headquarters: The next day

"…ro…Zero!" Diethard's voice broke through the masked man's thoughts. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"…"

The news man sighed. "Nevermind…"

Zero got up out of his chair and went to his private quarters. He stood in the middle of his room, thinking.

Damn, that girl was causing him a lot of stress!

And speak of the devil…

Dai came into his room, holding a tray of food.

"Thought you might be hungry," she said setting the tray on the table. She was acting totally normal…

Zero walked over to his desk, and sat down in front of his computer.

Dai was just about to walk out when the masked-man spoke.

"So," he took off his mask and set it down next to his keyboard, "why haven't you told anyone?"

Dai turned and smiled. "Told anyone what..?"

Lelouch stared at the girl in shock for a moment. "Why…?" she had every reason to rat him out, but she hadn't…

She sighed and walked over to him. "I told you, Zero." she said his name, almost smugly. "We all have our secrets."

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! **Please?


	8. Math Fight!

Hi, everybody!!! New chappie time!!

**Chapter 8—**

Zero and the rest of the black knights were going over their next battle plan whennn….

"Dammit CC, do you always have to have the last slice of pizza?!" S9 yelled, flailing her arms about as her and CC walked in.

"Well it's not my fault, you just weren't fast enough," CC said in a snooty tone.

S9 whirled around to face her green haired twin. "C squared!" she yelled.

"S to the ninth power!"

"Well, five plus three equals eight!!" S9 yelled back.

"The square root of nine is three!!"

S9 gasped. "Oh no, you did not just say that!"

"You bet I did!" CC yelled at her older twin.

"Oh it is on!" S9 yelled rolling up her sleeves.

And so the random math problem yelling went on for another hour or two. The Black Knights you ask..? Well, they were pretty damn confused.

"One thousand minus five is nine hundred ninety-five!" CC yelled, huffing and puffing.

"Oh yeah…?" S9 said. "Pie."

CC gasped. "You win this round…" and with that, CC went off to go mope.

S9 walked over and sat down next to Dai with a smug look on her face.

"As I was saying," Zero said, and the Black Knights continued their strategizing.

"So, what was that all about?" Dai asked leaning over and whispering to S9.

"Oh, we argue like that a lot. But what CC doesn't realize is," she grinned and leaned closer to Dai, looking around like she was about to tell her a big secret. "I used the wrong pie."

Dai raised her eyebrow.

"I said _pie _instead of _pi_," she said smugly. But, to Dai who was not reading this, could not tell the difference between the pies, as they both sounded the same.

"I'm still confused," she said, playing absent mindedly with her silver heart shaped locket.

"Pie is food right?" S9 asked. Dai nodded. "And _pi _is an infinite number. I said the food pie. So basically, she gave up." She said smiling.

"I still don't get it, but what ever," Dai said leaning back in her chair, still playing with her locket, which was on a very long chain that hung just below her chest.

"What's that?" S9 asked looking over.

"Oh, this? Its just a locket my mother gave me…" Dai said, looking sadly at the silver heart, flipping it open, revealing that it had room for four pictures, instead of two. "I like to keep it with me. It helps me to remember…" she said looking at a family picture, with her, her father, Suzaku and a woman S9 guessed to be her mother. Opposite that picture was a picture of just her mother.

"She was very beautiful," S9 said.

"Huh?"

"You're mother. That's her right?" She said pointing to the small photo of the woman with long wavy black hair.

"Oh, yeah… She died when me and Suzaku were about nine… It was my fault really…" Dai said. From the sound of her voice S9 figured these must be painful memories. But she was just so curious…

"Why do you say that..?"

"Well… when Suzaku and me were born, there were… complications. Suzaku came out fine but… It was twenty-six hours before I came out…"

"Twenty-six hours?! Why didn't the doctors do anything..?"

"Well, my father was being stupid and wanted a 'traditional birthing' thinking that would give him strong _male_ children. So mom had problems getting me out all by herself, and she was always sick and frail after that…. That's one of the reasons my father hated me so much…"

"You don't know that he hated you. Plus it was his fault anyway." S9 said.

"Doesn't him beating me to a bloody pulp and yelling, 'You disgusting creature!' at me prove that he hated me? Plus he kept me, 'the disgrace', a secret from the world. And I know it was pretty much his fault." Dai said.

"Oh…" S9 decided to drop the subject. She hadn't realized Dai had such a complicated background.

The two sat listening in silence as Zero finished explaining the battle plan.

**Later…**

"Dangit, Lelouch, why didn't I get to go with you guys to Narita! I haven't used my knightmare in a good battle for forever!" Dai complained, flopping down on the couch in Zero's office.

Lelouch sighed, taking off his mask and sitting down at his computer. "We didn't need you there; we were fine with the Guren. It was enough."

"CC said you almost got killed by the white knightmare," Dai said, almost smug, looking at Lelouch from the corner of her eye.

He swiveled his chair away from her. "I had it under control."

"Sure." Dai got up and walked over to the mini-fridge and pulled out a soda. "Hey, Lelouch."

"What..?" he replied, typing stuff into his computer.

"Why'd Shirley all of a sudden stop calling you 'Lulu'?"

The typing stopped.

"We had a fight. I told you already." He continued typing.

Dai stared at the back of his head for a moment, then sighed. "Fine, don't tell me. I'm gunna head home," she said, flinging her bag over her shoulder. But being the klutz she was, the momentum of the bag sent her flipping onto her back. "Ow…"

Lelouch couldn't hide the smile on his face when he spun his chair around again. "Need some help?"

Dai stood up and dusted herself off. "No thank you." She said angrily, clearly embarrassed. "See you at school."

"Yeah, see ya," Once Dai was gone, Lelouch propped his elbow on his desk; his face pained. "That klutzy girl is more observant than I thought…"

**The next day: operation save Tohdoh…**

"Dai, go in at take out the enemy knightmares on escape route three," Zero said over the com.

"Yes sir!" Dai's knightmare went racing off to the left, where it immediately ran into four enemy knightmares.

"Stop there, filthy Eleven!" one of them said.

"Out of the way, Britannians!" Dai yelled, as her knightmare jumped into the air, flipped, and grabbed two of them by the head. Her knightmares hands lit up and a shiver ran through the enemy knightmares, and all of a sudden they fell to pieces. And before the other two knightmares could react, the same happened to them.

"H-how the hell did she do that..?!" one of them yelled, climbing from the ruins of his machine.

"How?" Dai said. "My knightmare is equipped with a special type of Radiant Wave Surger, only made to melt the bolts in your knightmares. Different metals, melt at different temperatures." And with that, she sped off down to the end of the exit, destroying six more knightmares.

"Zero, I'm all done down here," she said.

"Good. We've finished up here. Meet us at—damnit, he comes out of no where!" Zero said.

"What is it?"

"Dai, hurry up and get down here, that white knightmare showed up and we need you to help pin him down," he said.

"Sir!" Dai raced off at full speed. But, even at full speed, she wouldn't get there for eight minutes, and when you're going almost one hundred mph, that's a long way. "Damnit, why does this place have to be so fricken big!" Finally she rounded the corner. But what she saw made her stop.

The white knightmare was there, with the top of the cockpit sliced off, revealing the pilot.

"Suzaku…"

Suddenly another enemy knightmare came from behind her, shooting her knightmare in the hand, snapping Dai out of her daze.

"Shit!" She flung around and sliced the enemy knightmare in two with the giant sword that was fastened to her knightmares back. "You don't ever touch my knightmare, jackass!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Yeah. She was pissed.

"Dai! Hurry up, we're leaving!" Zero yelled over the com system.

"R-right, coming!" she stopped and glanced at her brother one more time. "Guess we both kept secrets from each other." Then she raced off to follow the rest of the Black Knights.

The next day Dai was in a sort of shock. She didn't utter a word, and didn't really even acknowledge the existence of the people around her. Finding out about Suzaku being the white knightmare's pilot had her deep in thought. Or, in absolutely no thought at all.

She flopped down next to Zero on the couch as he was talking with Diethard and Tohdoh. She didn't really hear what they were saying, but three words broke through to her mind.

First word; Suzaku.

Second word; Kururugi.

Third word; Assassinate.

Dai's fist came down so hard on the coffee table that it broke in half, sending splinters in every direction.

"You wanna say that again, Diethard?!" she yelled at the TV man.

"Dai, calm down," Zero said. But she didn't hear him.

Diethard smirked. "Miss Kururugi, please don't confuse personal issues with military one—" he stopped short as a gun was put to his head.

"Dai!" Tohdoh yelled.

"Talk about killing my brother again… And I'll kill you myself." Her eyes were so full of hatred that even Retard was scared. She flipped the gun around once then stuck it back on her belt as she marched off.

Zero sighed. Diethard gulped.

A while later Zero walked into his office to find Dai asleep on his couch. He took off his mask and set it quietly on the desk, as he walked over to her. She grumbled a little, rolling onto her back. It was then Lelouch noticed dried tears on her cheeks. He sighed and kneeled down next to her. "Don't worry... I wont let them kill Suzaku," he whispered.

He stood up and turned around when her voice startled him.

"Promise..?" she slurred out.

Lelouch looked back to see she was still half asleep. That was odd… her eyes seemed discolored… maybe that was because her eyes were half closed.

He smiled. "Promise."

"Liar…" she murmured before her eyes closed completely, and her breathing evened out.

Lelouch laughed a little. "Yeah, guess I am."

**Next day at school…**

"You now, there's something I've been wondering," Eve said during lunch, chewing on some licorice. "Why does your sister keep her hair so long?"

Suzaku sipped at his soda. "I'm not sure exactly why, but I think it has to do with our mom."

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, her hair was that long too. I think it makes Dai feel closer to her. I know it makes her look like our mom," Suzaku said sipping more soda.

Eve thought back to the small picture in Dai's locket. "Now that I think about it you're right."

"You've seen our mom?"

"Yeah, Dai showed me the pictures in her locket," she said chewing on another piece of licorice.

"Oh. Ye—" before he could finish both his and Eve's pagers went off.

(yes, they still use pagers).

They both jumped up and ran down to…to…to where ever the heck Lloyd and Cecile work.

"Lloyd what's wrong?" Suzaku said.

"The Black Knights," the psycho—I—I mean, intelligent man said.

**At the sight of the battle…**

"Uuuhh… Zero? Do I really have to be in this fight?" Dai asked sitting inside of a knightmare that was not her own.

"Well you complained about not being able to fight at Narita."

"Yes, but that was when I had MY knightmare!" she yelled. "I don't know if I can operate this—"

"It's the same basic system. Now, everyone, move out!" he said, speeding off with the rest of the knightmares.

Dai looked down at all the buttons. "Sure…basic my a—AHHH!!" she screamed as the knightmare lurched forward.

After a few hours, Dai had managed to stay out of the fight as she figured out how to work the knightmare. Her actual knightmare was damaged, therefore, unusable. So she was stuck with this one.

"Dammit, why does this have to be so different from my knightmare?!" she yelled in frustration.

"Dai, its time to go," Zero said as his and Kallen's knightmares pulled up.

"Y-yes sir."

But before anyone could react, an enemy knightmare came from the trees behind her, stabbing his lance through her knightmares stomach.

"Die, Eleven!" he yelled, just before Zero shot him with his gun (on the knightmare, not a hand gun).

"Dai, pull the eject lever!" Zero yelled.

"I cant!" she screamed.

"Why not?! If you don't your knightmare will ex—" but the warning came to late, and Dai's knightmare was engulfed in flames…


	9. Chapter 9

Woo! I'm on a roll! Two updates in two days! And if I get this up when I plan too, it'l be three days in a row!!! Woot! Well, now to get rid of your suspense from the last chapter, heres the next chapter of Secrets and Knightmares!!!!

**Chapter 9--**

"Dai!!" Zero and Kallen screamed franticly

"Dai! Dianna!" Zero used her Britannian name, one he used when they were little, without thinking. He jumped out of his knightmare and yelled again. "Dai?!" _'Damnit, where is she?!'_ He thought to himself in a panic.

"Dai?! Please answer!" Kallen cried from her knightmare.

"Dai!!" Zero screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Would you stop screaming, I'm right here!"

Zero turned to see Dai walking out from the trees, a little burnt, but alive. He was flooded with relief, and with out thinking embraced her in a hug.

"Uh…" Dai stared at the masked man, a little confused, and little red in the face.

"Oh, sorry," he said pulling away. It was then he noticed something. "What happened to your hair?" he pointed at her hair, which was now only just below shoulder length.

She grabbed a lock of hair and played with it a little bit. "Yeah… this…"

"Dai..!" Kallen cried jumping out of her knightmare, embracing the crisp girl in a hug. "I thought you were dead…!"

"I did too for a minute there," she said, laughing a little as Kallen let go.

"How did you get out?" Zero asked.

"Well, the eject seat was stuck, so I tried to get out of one of the little escape doors at the bottom of the cockpit. That's when my hair got stuck… so… I had to chop it off," she said holding up her pocket knife.

"That's what you get for having twenty mile long hair!" Kallen joked through tears of relief.

"Yeah, guess so," she laughed without much feeling.

"There's something I don't get," Zero said, "You're a really good pilot in _your _knightmare, but you seemed to have trouble in this one. What's the big difference?"

"I'll show you when we get back."

**When they got back…**

"Rakshata what are you doing!?" Dai screamed frantically, shooing the blonde woman away from her knightmare.

"I was just trying to fix it's hand. It got pretty bashed up during your last battle," she said, chewing on her pipe. "I have to ask, who made this knightmare? It wasn't me, and I'm sure this isn't the Earl of Pudding's work."

"Of course not, its my work, and no one else is allowed to work on it!" she snapped.

"_Your_ work?" Zero asked, confused. She never was the brightest girl, so how'd she make this BA knightmare?

"Yes, _my_ work. I designed it, and built it by myself," she said, looking at its hand. "This is my ShiranaiKumo. Don't bug me about the name. Some one just said it reminded them of a spider, and it's a knightmare that's unfamiliar to everyone, so...yeah."

"Hmm.. it looks like it has way more advanced weapons than the Guren… Can I take it apart?" Rakshata said, looking at the knightmare with a strange, twisted fascination.

"NO!!_ You_ are not allowed anywhere near my baby," Dai said, hugging her knightmare. "Hey, where'd Kallen go?"

They looked around, but the pink-haired girl was no where in sight.

"What kind of knightmare is this?!" Kallen shouted from inside the Shiranai. "There's no cockpit—OW! Something just stabbed me!" and as she said this, the knightmare lit up, and began rubbing its back.

"Damnit..! Kallen! Don't move!" Dai yelled, as she stared to scale the knightmare.

"Whoa… this thing is cool! I can see all of you!" The knightmare pointed at Zero and Rakshata.

"Damnit, Kallen I said don't move!!" Dai yelled, hanging onto the knightmare.

"Fine, fine," she said. The head of the knightmare swiveled, as though it was staring at something on the ceiling.

Dai clambered up to the head of the knightmare. It looked like she pressed a button, and the top of the knightmare's head popped open, and she clambered inside.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Dai yelled at Kallen as he climbed down into the large, open chest of the knightmare.

The rounded walls were covered in screens, enabling them to se everything around them, even the floor and ceiling had them. And the room was so large, you could put your arms straight up and still have room to jump.

"What, I was just trying it out," Kallen said.

"Well, your lucky that I was here when you did, or you could have died," she said, tapping on some sort of keyboard that was there. "Okay, you have to stay in here for about an hour. Don't panic, just relax."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't the Sakuradite in your system will kill you," Dai said bluntly. Kallen's eyes went wide, then she nodded. "I'll come and get you when it's done." Dai said climbing out.

"Wheres Kallen?" Zero asked.

"She has to stay in there for an hour to radiate the Sakuradite out of her system," she said casually hopping off of the knightmare.

"Wait, you mean there's Sakuradite in her body?" Rakshata said.

"Yeah. The knightmare reads the Sakuradite as it flows through the blood stream, and copies the movements," Dai said.

"But wont that kill you?" Zero asked.

"Yes he's right. The Sakuradite would solidify in the veins and kill you." Rakshata said.

"Ahh!!" Kallen's voice came from the knightmare; its arms flailing about. "Why the hell am I floating?!"

"I said relax!" Dai yelled back. "No it wont solidify as long as you keep the blood flowing through your body at a certain rate. And I have a radiation system that clears the system of Sakuradite when you're done, without harm to the body. Takes awhile though…"

"Couldn't you have found a safer way..?" Zero asked.

"Like what..?" Dai said.

He shook his head. "Never mind."

**About half an hour after Kallen got done being radiated…**

Zero walked through the knightmare hanger turning off lights (since it was almost midnight). Before turning off the last light he heard a clank from over by the Shiranai.

"Hello? Someone there?" he said walking over to it.

Dai popped out from behind the knightmares hand, covered in grease. "Oh, hey Lelouch."

"Don't call me that, someone might over hear," he hissed.

She looked up for a minute. "Nope. Its just us here." She said resuming repair on her knightmare.

"Well, I'm heading home," he said starting to walk away.

"Oh yeah, I cant be here tomorrow. I have to accompany Princess Euphemia to go meet someone. Dunno who though…" she said wiping grease across her forehead without noticing.

"Yeah, I figured," Zero smiled under his mask. He waved goodbye as he walked off, leaving the girl to her work.

**The next day; Suzaku's party…**

"Suzaku!" Dai waved at her brother as she made her way through the crowd.

"Dai, I'm glad you could make it," he said.

"Nice party Mr. Knight," she joked jabbing him hard in the gut, making him cough.

"Dai, what happened to your hair?" Suzaku asked.

"Oh, I just felt like I needed a hair cut, you know, to freshen up my look," she said laughing a bit. "I'm gunna go get a drink," she said walking over to the table covered in drinks. Sighing, she leaned up against the table, letting her mind waneder.

"Dai. Dai..!" Eve tapped on the girl's shoulder. Dai looked up at her. "Its time to go," Eve said, pointing towards the door where Lloyd and Suzaku stood

**Later; Shikina Island…**

Dai was standing there spacing off, when the sound of the Lancelot racing off snapped her back to reality. "Wait what's going on?"

Euphemia laughed. "We need to work on your attention span. Suzaku went off to help the base."

Dai looked at the pink haired girl, confused.

"How long have you been out of it?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Never mind." Euphy looked back towards the rising smoke.

Dai spaced off again, but not for long. She heard Euphy arguing with the general about giving Suzaku up to die. Damn. That guy's stupid.

The general flew to the ground as Dai punched him straight in the jaw. "Like hell you'll let him die!" She looked up just in time to see the princess heading for a knightmare. Dai quickly followed. Euphemia took control of the knightmare and Dai rode on its hand.

"Princess Euphemia!" the General yelled. "Officer!" he yelled at the other knightmare that was there (piloted by non other than Eve) "Stop the princess!"

"Finally something to do…" she said racing off after the Pink-haired-Princess.

"Damnit… this is why I hate wearing dresses!!" Dai yelled trying to hold down her skirt as the wind blew past.

"Tell me about it!" Eve's knightmare raced alongside their own. "I'm in a mini-skirt! Do you know how uncomfortable it is to pilot one of these things in a mini-skirt?"

"Are you going to stop us?" Euphy said, defensive.

"No," Eve said as if it was obvious. "I'm not gunna let that dumbass-General allow one of my subordinates to be killed."

Without another word they raced off towards the battle field.

**At the sand-pit thingy-ma-jiggley-bob that everyone else is at…**

"Suzaku..!" Dai didn't wait for Euphy to stop before she jumped off of the knightmare's hand. She ran as hard as she could to the Lancelot, where both her brother and Zero were.

Eve looked up at the sky to see the Avalon flying above them. "Shit… Dai!! Get in the knightmare!!" but before Dai could react something from the Avalon fired.

And, well, if you've seen this episode, you kinda know what happened. Sooo, TIME SKIP!!!!

--

Suzaku woke up on the beach, staring up at the sky. Sitting up he looked around him. "Where am I..?" Something on the beach a ways away from him caught his eye. "Is that… a person?" then he registered the crimson colored hair. "Eve..?!" Running over to her, he knelt down next to the motionless body. "Eve…?" he put his ear next to her mouth.

She wasn't breathing.

**-----**

**End…I guess….**

Yeah, weird chapter I know…. But I'm kind of in a writers block….. so … moo. REVIEWS!!!!


	10. Fried Potatoes?

Yo. I'm kinda sick right now so don't be mad if the chapter is crap, not like my other chapters are any better but… I'm also sorry cuz I meant ot get this chapter out last Tuesday, SK's official FIRST BIRTHDAY!!! So happy birthday SK!

**Chapter 10 (wtf, already?!)---**

Suzaku shook Eve's shoulders. "Damnit, please wake up..!"

No response.

"Damnit…"

He lay her back down on the sand and brushed the hair out of her face. Plugging her nose, and taking a deep breath, he leaned down to give her mouth to mouth.

Just inches before he reached her mouth, Suzaku went flying backwards into the water.

"What the hell, Kururugi?!" Eve screamed, her fist balled up, and her face tinted pink.

"E-Eve it's not what you think!!" Suzaku said, a hand on the cheek that got punched.

"Sure," she said getting up and dusting herself off. "Well, come on, lets take a look around."

"Uh, yeah, sure," he said, quickly getting up and trailing after her.

After a few minutes of bush-whacking, Eve and Suzaku split up. Not far but, within yelling distance.

While Eve was trekking through the forest she heard someone yell. "Suzaku?" she quickly ran towards where he was. When she came out into the open she was not expecting what she saw.

"Suzaku!! What the hell are you doing?!"

Suzaku and Kallen both looked up at her. Suzaku looked down at Kallen, and realized how their position must have looked to Eve, especially since Kallen didn't have any clothes on. Quickly he jumped off of her.

"N-no it wasn't what you—"

She put a hand up to stop him. "Don't wanna know... pervert…"

"I am no—"

"Suzaku, just get off the poor girl and let her get dressed." Eve said.

"She's a member of the Black Knights, so we need to—"

"_I'll _watch her, _you _go wait over there while she gets dressed, perv," she said pointing into the trees.

"I am not a p—"

"GO!"

Suzaku gave up and trudged off into the trees.

Kallen was about to say something when Eve quickly put a finger up to her lip.

"You have to keep it a secret that I work with the Black Knights. Suzaku CAN NOT find out," she whispered.

Kallen nodded. "Alright."

After Kallen had gotten dressed and Suzaku had tried to interrogate her a bit, the three made their way back to the beach through the woods.

"Are you even any good at catching fish, Mr. Perv?" Eve asked Suzaku.

"why do you keep calling me a pervert?"

"Oh you know why."

"I was on her like that because she had attacked me!" he said.

"Yeah right! Don't think I didn't see that bulge in your pants, mister."

Suzaku's face turned bright red. "Th-there was no--!" he suddenly gave up knowing he couldn't win this kind of an argument with Eve.

--

Dai suddenly sat up. "Fried potatoes!" She stared at the waves for several seconds. "Wait… What's going on?"

"Dai?"

The confused girl looked up to see Princess Euphemia and Lelouch.

"What are you two doing in my room?" Dai asked.

"…. Dai… we aren't in your room." Lelouch said.

"You aren't…?" She looked around. "Who put the ocean in my room?!"

Euphy leaned over to Lelouch. "I think maybe she hit her head…"

Lelouch nodded. "Hard."

"Wait… Lulu, why are you with Princess Euphemia?"

"Well we—wait, did you just call me Lulu?"

Euphemia pushed her brother out of the way. "We were caught up in that blast too, and just ended up landing near each other."

"I don't really remember much…" she muttered getting up.

"Lets go look for food now, since we don't know how long we're going to be here," Lelouch said, walking of towards the forest.

Dai attempted to follow after him and Euphy, but did a face plant in the sand.

"This is why I hate the beach…" she said, her face still in the sand.

**Few hours later…**

Lelouch stared up at he stars, while Euphy slept. Dai sat down next to him.

"So she knows you're Zero?" Dai asked.

Lelouch kept looking at the sky. "Yeah, but I think it'll be okay."

"Nah, the Princess isn't the kind of person to tell a secret like that," she said flopping down on the sand. She started playing with her locket, absentmindedly. "Lelouch…?"

"What is it?"

She shook her head. "Never mind." Not long after that she fell asleep.

He sighed. "Sometimes I wish my Geass was mind-reading so I knew what people like her were thinking… although its probably not much…"

**Next morning…**

"Lelouch… Lelouch..!" Euphy shook her brother franticly.

"What is it..?" he muttered.

"I can't find Dai..!"

Lelouch sat up and looked around. "Stupid girl… she probably got lost…"

"What if something happened to her?" Euphy said worriedly.

"Don't worry," he said standing up. "Dai may be a klutz but she doesn't get hurt that easily."

"But shouldn't we still look for her? Or stay here incase she finds her way back?" Euphy asked.

Lelouch shook his head. "She'll never find us if we stay here."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how but that girl will always find you if you're heading somewhere. If you're in the same spot she wont find you for days," he said heading towards the trees.

"I hope you're right…"

--

Dai groaned. "WHY DO I ALWAYS GET LOST!?" she screamed, trudging up the steep hill. "I hope there's a clearing or something up here so that I might be able to see something…"

A little ways up she could see someone as the trees parted.

"Suzaku..? Suzaku!" she cried happily running up. But just as she stepped into the clearing the ground beneath them started glowing red. Dai fell to the ground (as the ground itself fell) and curled up into a ball clutching her head.

"Dai?" Zero just noticed the girl on the ground. He ran over to her. "Dai what's wrong?" he half whispered as everyone around them yelled and scrambled.

"The voices… please… make the voices stop…" she muttered, sounding as if she was in pain.

"Zero!" Kallen yelled.

"Alright," he said, picking Dai up. Immediately the pained look on her face softened.

It was then, Suzaku snapped out of his 'trance' thing where he was staring at the ceiling (A/N; and by the way if anyone knows what he was staring at, I would be very happy if you could tell me).

"Dai!! Zero, let my sister go!" the angry brunette yelled.

The masked man chuckled. "Why should I? Your sister seemed to have no problem being in my company last night."

"What?" Suzaku snarled.

"Yes, Suzaku Kururugi. Your sister now belongs to me in a way you can never have her." And with that he ran off, closely followed by Kallen, and jumped into the fancy-shmancy knightmare that was behind them.

After they were flying out to meet the rest of the Black Knights, Dai turned to Lelouch.

"Was that comment back there really necessary?" she asked.

"Which one?" Lelouch asked, typing stuff into the knightmare.

"The one where you said 'your sister now belongs to me in a way you can never have her,'" she said making her voice deep trying to imitate Lulu.

He laughed. "I was just teasing him."

"Well now you've given him _more_ of a reason to hate you_, Zero_."

"I know. But it was worth it to see the look on his face when I said that. Dai… you're bleeding..."

She looked down at her leg to see a cut that was covered in dried, and a little bit of fresh, blood.

"That I am… that I am. Why are there five of you?" she said just before passing out.

Lelouch sighed. "You always were a bit squeamish…"

_**----**_


	11. Chapter 11

OMFG I AM SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter has been done for forever, and I thought I'd updated it!!!!! whew, at least I checked before I deleted it and started chapter 12!!! Actually, I'm not sure if its done or not… oh well, I'm postin it anyway!

**Chapter 11---**

"Thanks Lulu," Dai said as Lelouch finished bandaging her cut leg. They were now safely in the bowls of the Black Knight's submarine, sitting in Zero's private room.

He sighed. "Your welcome, but why do you keep calling me 'Lulu?'" he asked getting up and putting the bandages away.

"Because its easier to say than 'Lelouch,'" she replied, rubbing her injured leg.

Lelouch tossed his cape onto the coffee table next to his Zero mask/helmet. "What ever," he said plopping down on the chair opposite Dai. This time she sighed.

She picked up his 'Zero attire' and walked over to the small closet, putting each item neatly away.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She turned to glare at him. "If you get into the habit of leaving stuff lying around, I'm going to have way to many concussions, twisted ankles, and who knows how many broken bones." And as if to prove her point she stepped on a pen and fell backwards, knocking something out of the closet.

"What's that?" she said crawling over to the helmet that looked similar to Zero's.

"Oh that?" Lelouch got up and took it from her. "I had C.C. get this made for you just before your hair got cut."

"What for?"

"Well you know how obvious your hair was, I was going to give it to you so you could stuff that massive amount of hair in it. That way you wouldn't be so easy to notice when the Black Knights made public appearances. Guess you don't really need it now…"

"Can I still have it?" she asked excitedly.

"Uh, yeah sure," he said tossing it at her. But even over the short distance she didn't catch it and it ended up hitting her in the head. Lelouch shook his head, then went back over to the chair.

Dai picked up the mask and examined it closer.

It WAS very similar to Zero's mask but the glass that covered the eyes was red, instead of purple. Also, when she tried it on the glass went down, just over her nose, and stopped, leaving her mouth uncovered. It fit her surprisingly well.

She took it off and hugged it. "Thank you Lulu!"

When he didn't say anything she looked over to see him sound asleep in the bug cushy chair.

Dai got up and set the mask on the table. She grabbed the blanket off of the other chair and gently laid it over the sleeping boy. Without realizing it she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"He works so hard…" she murmured to herself, gazing at his sleeping face. She stared for several more seconds before shaking her head. "Stop, just stop…" she kept muttering to herself as she walked quietly out the door.

--

Suzaku sat staring at his father's old pocket watch. He sighed. A flash that came out of no where startled him. He looked up to see Eve holding an old camera, you know those ones that the picture slides out the back?

"Stole your soul," she said simply. She sat down next to him with a big sigh. "Okay Mr. Emo-face, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really… what's with the camera?" he asked putting the watch in his pocket.

"You'll find out later. Don't lie to me, I know something's wrong," she turned to face him, setting the camera on her lap. "Spill it."

"Its just… I keep thinking about the day I killed my father…" he said.

Eve frowned. "You nee to let that go, Suzaku. It was an accident." A little while after they'd met, Suzaku had told Eve about him killing his father, and she was convinced that it was an accident.

"No it wasn't, I purposefully killed him! I—I had… wanted to kill him…" Suzaku looked down.

Eve sighed. She put a finger under his chin and made him look at her. "Let it go. Stop being so sad." She examined his face for a moment. "There's something else that's bugging you isn't there?" she asked, picking up the tint of anger in his eyes.

He pulled his chin free and glared at the ground. "Zero still has my sister…"

"Why's that a problem? You know he wont do anything to her."

Suzaku clenched his jaw. "But you heard what he said…"

"You know he was probably—" she stopped mid sentence and looked back towards the entrance to the military base they were at, just as Dai came, half-limping, towards them.

"Dai!!" Suzaku jumped up and ran towards his sister. "What did he do to you?!"

Dai looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean?' did he hurt you? Did he…?"

Dai stared at her brother for a second until she got it. "Oh, no! Suzaku..! that's ickey! No, he didn't do anything to me."

"Well then what the heck is that from?" he said pointing at her bandaged leg.

Dai looked down. "Oh that was from when the ground collapsed beneath us on the island. Zero bandaged it for me."

"He did?" Suzaku asked in disbelief.

A flash startled them.

They looked over at Eve.

She giggled, holding up her camera. "I stole your soul!" then she skipped off down the path.

"…"

"…"

--

Lelouch made his way to the school festival, rubbing his eyes. "I did not get near enough sleep last night…" He squinted his eyes just as a bright flash went off. "Huh?"

"I STOLE YOUR SOUL!!!!" and then she was gone.

"W…what the hell…. Eve?"


	12. Shattered World

Time for the rest of chapter 11 and then some!! Cuz just after I posted it I realized I hadn't finished it yet. Oh well, that means for quicker updates!!! So let's get on with the story!!! Wait…. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!!

Entire cast of story**: **WHAT?!

Me**:** well, for the first part, then we move to the R2 **:p **oh and after this I _**might**_ not update for awhile. Although, I dont update very often much anyways ^_^'''

**Chapter 12---**

Lelouch continued down the hall way, rubbing his eyes after he'd run into Eve.

"That was weird… even for her," he muttered to himself. Just then he heard a crash coming from the Chem. lab. "What was that..?" although, he was pretty sure he already knew. When he looked in, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Ow…" Dai muttered, sitting on the ground, surrounded by broken glass and liquid covering her and the floor. "Not again…"

"Are you alright?" Lelouch said coming in and helping her off of the floor.

"Yeah… I managed not to cut myself this time," she said, brushing herself off.

"'This time?'" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She walked over to the sink and grabbed a sponge to clean herself off. "Yeah, that's the third time I've done that since I've been in here today. I cut myself both times," she said showing him her bandaged arms and hands.

"What are you doing in here anyway? Shouldn't you be helping with the festival?" Lelouch began cleaning up the broken glass and throwing it in the trash.

"I'm trying to come up with something that will get rid of the Sakuradite in my system after battles, so I don't have to wait several hours to get it all out. It's a real pain in the ass," she explained, taking off her goggles.

Lelouch glanced at the bottle of glowing pink liquid on the table. "An you're doing that at school?"

"I don't have anywhere else to do it."

"But what if someone comes in?"

"I can hear them down the hall, and can hide it before they get here," she said.

He looked skeptical. "You can hear their footsteps all the way down the hall?"

"Yes… in a way." She picked up a beaker full of some strange purple liquid and looked at it carefully. Suddenly she screamed and fell over again, the glass shattering on the floor and spraying clear purple stuff all over.

"Meow?"

"Damnit, Arthur!!" she yelled at the cat who'd tangled around her feet and caused her to fall. She sighed. "That's four…" Lelouch came over and helped her up again, then picked up the cat.

"You and your brother just don't have much luck with cats do you?" he asked.

"Suzu likes cats, they don't like him. Cats like me, but I'm not a fan of them," she said glaring at the feline.

"Why?"

"They cause too many broken bones."

Lelouch laughed. "Well, I'm going down to the festival."

Dai watched him leave, thankful that he took that cat with him. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Well, back to work."

After about half an hour, Dai was on the verge of finishing, when she heard a ruckus outside. She looked out the window and saw Euphemia being mobbed by a large group of people. "Princess?"

She shrugged. "Suzaku will save her." She accidentally knocked over a bottle of Sakuradite and some combination of substances. "Crap…" It sizzled momentarily, then the mixture became clear. "Wh…" she tried the combination again, with the same result.

"YES!!!" she cried in triumph. From somewhere across the school she heard; "I STOLE YOUR SOUL!!!"

"What the hell…? Ah who cares, I DID IT!!" she quickly cleaned up her mess and made her way down the hall. She stopped mid-step and ran towards the window to look at the large crowd below, with wide eyes. "The…Special Zone…?"

-

(A/N; okay, I'm going add something odd; a ball. No, not either of the things you're thinking of, ball as in…A DANCE!!!!! Let's continue, shall we…)

-

Lelouch sat on his bed, glaring at the floor, when there was a knock at the door. He quickly tried to mask his anger.

"Y-yes?"

"Lelouch? Can I come in?" Dai's voice came through the door.

"Oh, yeah sure…" He let some of the anger he'd pushed down come back up. Dai stepped in quietly and closed the door behind her.

"So, what are you going to do about the Special Zone?" she asked leaning up against the wall.

He sighed. "I don't know yet." Just then his cell phone rang. He looked at the small screen. "Euphy…"

Dai looked up at him. "Are you going to answer..?"

He pressed the talk button, putting on a fake smile. "Hey Euphy… What? A party? Euphy, you know I can't…" he sighed. "I'll think about it," he said just before hanging up.

"What was that about?"

Lelouch put the phone back in his pocket. "Apparently there's going to be a 'Ball' in celebration for the Zone. She wants Zero to come."

"Well are you?" she asked.

He sighed again. "I don't know yet."

Dai's phone was the one to go off this time. She quickly answered it without glancing at the number. "Hello? ...... Yes I understand, Your Highness." She hung up.

Lelouch gave her a questioning look.

"Same thing. Except, I'm not making an appearance as Zero, just as Euphemia's maid," she said with an exasperated tone.

At the Special Zone of Japan Celebration Ball…ugh

Suzaku entered the large dining hall that was being used for the evening's festivities, and quickly scanned the room for Euphy. When he spotted her he quickly made his way through the crowd. "Sorry I'm late."

Euphy turned away from the two girls she was talking to, her massive pink poofy monstrosity of a dress swinging around to follow the rest of her. "Oh that's alright Suzaku."

Suzaku looked up at the two girls she had been talking to. One was his sister and the other was... "W-what the..?! Eve?!" He was shocked. She looked so different than normal, her red hair up in a lazy but elegant bun, her neck adorned with a simple diamond necklace, and her black silk dress flowing elegantly down to the floor.

"What?" she snapped, slightly blushing. "You got something to say, Kururugi?"

"Suzaku, it's not that surprising that she's here," Dai said. She wore a simple white dress, pretty, but meant not to outshine the princess's. Her hair was also up in a bun.

"N-no it's not that..! Its just she looks so-so—"

"So what?" Eve demanded.

Suzaku decided to shut up before she beat him to a pulp.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

After about half an hour and a dance with Suzaku, Euphemia became a bit fidgety.

"What's wrong your Highness?" Eve asked.

"Zero hasn't shone up yet… do you think he'll even come?" she said looking at the door.

"I hope he doesn't…" Suzaku muttered, glaring at the floor. ((poor floor :'( people keep glaring at it))

But, as if to just make Suzaku mad, Zero came through the huge double doors, followed by a girl with a visor covering her eyes (Kallen). He walked straight up to Euphy, people clearing the way as he came. Suzaku stepped in front of Euphy, glaring at the masked man. Euphy pushed past him.

"Zero, I was almost afraid you wouldn't show up," she said.

He made a large sweeping bow, his cape flying behind him. "How could I refuse, Sub Viceroy? Considering you so graciously invited me. Now, how about a dance?" he said outstretching his hand.

She smiled. "Of course." Taking his hand they went out to the middle of the empty dance floor. Slowly the cautious people began to join them, but still stayed clear.

Suzaku glared daggers at Zero. Without thinking he grabbed the hand of the girl standing next to him and began to dance towards Euphy and Zero.

"Um… Suzaku, what are you doing?" Eve asked.

Suzaku froze for a second. He hadn't realized it was Eve who he'd grabbed. "Oh, I uh, I just wanted to keep a closer eye on Euphy."

She shrugged. "Fine, but you do realize you have to pay me back for this. I hate dancing, its hard enough just walking in heels." He laughed. "Don't laugh, or I'll make you run a mile in the highest heels I can find," she said jokingly.

"Think I'll pass. But its funny," he said.

"What is?"

"Well, its just you seem so much more laid back than usual."

She stuck out her lower lip. "You're imagining it." He laughed again.

The song ended just as Suzaku realized he'd forgotten to keep an eye on Euphy. He quickly turned to see Zero bowing again, before he walked off to stand next to his subordinate.

"Okay, that's enough dancing," eve said holding her head. "I got kind of dizzy." With that she walked over to get a drink, and Suzaku went over to talk with Euphy.

"You aren't going to dance?" Kallen said to Dai without looking, trying to be secretive.

"Are you kidding? Dancing is like committing suicide for me..! I can barely survive walking!" she said sipping idly at her drink. "Plus, no one is supposed to ask the princess's maid to dance. It's this weird rule that most nobles abide pretty religiously."

"Well, good thing I'm not a noble then," Zero said giving her the same sweeping bow that he'd given to Euphemia. He straightened up and held out his hand. Dai glanced around. Several of the other guests were starting. Reluctantly she took his hand.

Suzaku's jaw dropped as he watched Zero take his sister to the dance floor.

Just as they began to dance, Dai's feet got tangled amongst themselves and she fell into Zero. He laughed, and her face turned red.

"You should know more than anyone how much of a klutz I am..!" Dai whispered angrily to him. "You're just doing this to make Suzaku mad aren't you?"

The masked man laughed. "Maybe. I just find his expressions priceless."

"Most would find them scary."

"Well I'm not like most now am I?" he said while twirling her around. She tripped again.

"Damnit…" she cursed at her feet. "Here…" she said, managing to slip her high heeled shoes off without anyone noticing. And unfortunately for on man who didn't see them, he tripped, falling to the ground, dragging his partner on top of him. "See, heels are dangerous even if you're not the one wearing them..!"

Zero laughed again. "Let's try this," he said, stopping momentarily to stand her on top of his feet. "Maybe you wont trip this way."

"Knowing me I'll find a way," she said, her face a bit red with embarrassment. "So, do you know what you're going to do about the Special Zone yet?" she asked him.

"I have a plan; let's just hope that all goes well."

"You aren't going to tell me?" she asked.

Even with the mask you could tell he was smirking. "It's going to be a surprise."

Dai glared. "You frustrate me."

The song ended.

He lifted her off of his feet and gave her another bow. "Only because you're easily frustrated." Straightening up, he waved at Kallen. Quickly, she made her way to his side. "I take my leave, Sub Viceroy Euphemia," he said as Euphy and Suzaku walked up to them.

Her face saddened. "Ooh… so soon?"

"I'm afraid there are urgent matters that need my immediate attention." And with that he gave one last sweeping bow and left, closely followed by Kallen.

Suzaku glared at him the whole way. After the large doors closed behind them he turned to his sister. "So?"

"'So' what?"

"What did he say to you?" his voice betrayed the calmness his face showed.

"N-nothing really," she said, her head scrambling to come up with something they might have talked about that wouldn't seem suspicious. "H-he asked me what… what I thought about the Special Zone."

That seemed to satisfy him. "That's all?"

She nodded.

"I-I'm just going to get some air." Dai made her way out the large glass doors that led to a large balcony that was vacant accept for a couple kissing, who quickly left when she came out. She sighed. "I hate lying to him so much…"

Just before the opening ceremony for the SZOJ (just think about it. You'll get it.) 

Suzaku and Dai stood out side a small room where Princess Euphemia was getting ready.

"Dai… do you… what do you think of Zero?" Suzaku asked out of the blue.

Dai looked at her brother. "What brought that on?"

"Well, its just that, you don't seem to mind being around him, infact… it almost seems like—"

"So?" she snapped. "He's not… he's not a terrible person."

This time it was Suzaku who got defensive. "Not a terrible person?! Dai, do you know how many people have died because of him?!"

She looked down. "I…I know his methods might not be the best way of dealing with things, but his heart's in the right place…!"

Suzaku straightened up. "That maybe true, but he still doesn't hold value on human life!"

"How would you know?! He's trying to save Japan! And what are you trying to do? Nothing, you're just a lap dog..! A Britanian soldier..!" Dai instantly regretted her outburst the second she saw her brother's shocked expression.

"My god…you… you support Zero, just like the other Elevens." He said.

"Elevens?! God, Suzaku, it's like I don't know you anymore…!" she said, on the verge of tears.

"It's like you don't know _me_? It's like I don't know you!" he screamed back.

Dai's shoulders slumped. "Well, it's been 7 years… maybe you don't." She turned and ran down the hall.

That's when Euphy walked out. "Okay, I'm ready! … are you alright Suzaku..?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go."

-

Dai had run off to the girls' bathroom and plopped down on the floor. She didn't cry, but her eyes were a bit red anyway. She stayed in there for a long time, and only came out with she heard noises coming from outside. She made her way to the stage, and as she got closer the sounds of gunfire and screaming became more distinct. Speeding up her pace, Dai made sure to stay as hidden as possible. When she looked around the corner she had to bite her hand to keep from screaming.

Hundreds, no, thousands of dead Japanese lay strewn about the stadium, killed by the Britannians in knightmares, who'd already broken out of the stadium to kill the Elevens outside.

The sound of a baby crying made her look up and crawl around the corner. She slowly stood up and ran over to the baby, whose mother's body was curled around protectively. Dai picked up the small child.

"It's okay, shhh…" she said comforting it. Turning around she clambered back up on the stage. The sound of a cocking gun made her turn, and as she turned the gun went off and the baby in her arms was riddled with bullets. Dai stared at the bloody mess in her arms. She looked back up to see Princess Euphemia standing there with a terrifying smile on her face and a gun in her hands.

-

"Come on, pick up…!" Lelouch said, sitting inside of the Gawain. "Where is she?"

"You still cant get a hold of her?" C.C. asked.

"Let me try her again…" he said, dialing in Dai's number again.

Her phone rang, unanswered on the bathroom floor.

"Damnit, lemme try Suzaku, maybe she's with him." But Suzaku's phone was off. Lelouch growled. "Damnit, we need her for the battle…"

---

Suzaku sat on the floor, leaned up against the wall, sobbing. Euphy was dead… this couldn't be happening..!! Someone walked up the hall and stopped in front of him.

"Suzaku…"

He looked up to see Eve's saddened face. "Suzaku, there's… something I need to show you… I know it's a bad time and all, but this is something you really need to see…"

Without a word, he got up and followed her to a large room, full of body bags.

"You wanted to show me the bodies of soldiers..?"

"No, that's not it…" she walked over to one of the bags that was in the front by itself and un zipped it.

Suzaku fell to his knees. "N…no…"

Inside the body bag was his sister's body, several bullet holes visible below her collar bone that continued even past where the body bag was unzipped.

"Please, Dai… Y-you cant leave me!! Not you too..!!" he said, punching the floor. "NO!!"

"Oh Suzaku…" Eve knelt down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. He curled up to her like a child doest to it's mother and sobbed. "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

After a few more minutes his tears stopped, and he stood up angrily and marched out the door. Eve got up to follow, but stopped to zip the bag back up. She stared at Dai's seemingly sleeping face. She placed a finger over one of the bullet holes just under her left collarbone and looked at the blood that was left on her finger. She zipped up the bag and walked out of the room, the corners of her mouth curving up into a small smile.

-

"Oh, Suzaku, is Dai with you?" Lelouch asked before hanging up. Even through the phone Lelouch could tell Suzaku's change in mood.

"She… she's dead Lelouch," he said simply, pain clear in his voice. "Euphy shot her."

Lelouch's eyes went wide. Dai was… dead? "O…oh… she… died t-too…" Lelouch stammered. He was at a loss for words.

"I'll talk to you later, then," Suzaku said.

"Y-yeah, see ya," Lelouch said hanging up.

"_Zero," _Kallen's voice came over the com. _"Where is Dai, were you able to contact her?"_

He quickly composed himself. "She was caught up in the massacre inside of the stadium. Euphemia shot her. Dai Kururugi… is dead."

Kallen was silent for a long time. _"Understood."_

-(insert correct sections of episodes 24 and 25)-

--

Eve sat on board the Avalon staring out at the ruins of the battle over the Tokyo settlement as she carved at some clear, glass-like substance. Britannia had won again. She didn't know if Suzaku was on his way to the homeland or still in the settlement. She didn't think calling him was too wise at the moment. He was in a fairly bad mood; a mixture of sadness and rage. Not a good combination to mess with.

"I wonder if Lelouch managed to get away," she said, remembering her sister's accomplice. Eve was fond of Lelouch, but not like that. He was the one person who was capable of bringing down Britannia, the one thing she hated the most, even though she was one of the Emperor's closest subordinates. As her mind wondered, thinking about the day's events and plans for future events, she fell asleep.

When she awoke they'd already docked in the homeland. Eve stretched and yawned. Something dropped to the floor that made her look. The small object, which now had a roundish smooth shape, that she'd been working on lay near her feet. She leaned over to pick it up.

Dusting it off she grabbed her small tool and began working it again, not worrying about scratches or cracks. This material was incredibly hard, and only _she _knew about it. it was rather glass like, smooth and shiny when polished with a misty look to it. It even felt like glass or porcelain.

She walked without looking up from her little project, managing to make it off the Avalon without looking, when suddenly…

"I FINISHED….!" She yelled, scaring the shit out of the people around her. She noticed the Lancelot being worked on. "So he is here."

One of the soldiers walked up to her. "Miss, the Emperor wishes to see you."

She sighed, "Very well."

Eve made her way to the Emperors throne room. The hallway was dark, rather unusual for this time of day. She heard voices as she got closer. Making her footsteps softer she leaned up against the wall to listen to the familiar voices. Suzaku, the emperor and… Lelouch?

She listened to their conversation, and the small glass-like pocket watch in her hand fell to the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces.


	13. R2 1

Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated this story. Well, I did tell you guys it might be a while. It would have been sooner, had I not been grounded, so right now, I'm working on this at school ^_^ hopefully I'll be ungrounded soon and can update more freely. Well, anyway, lets get on with the R2 portion of the story!

DISCLAIMER: I, SanrilTsukina do not own this series or any rights to characters (besides my two OC's)

**13**

**R2 chp1—**

Britannia

Eve walked down to the flight hanger, looking through her papers. Her and some other Britannia soldiers were preparing to leave for Area 11, to help the new Viceroy. As she stepped into the hanger, her papers were strewn everywhere by the jets and helicopters preparing to leave.

"Damnit…" she muttered, beginning to gather the papers. She noticed someone else helping her. looking up, she saw a tall guy with blond hair and blue eyes, and by the looks of his unique uniform, he was a Knight of the Round. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said smiling at her. His smile was adorable. The stood up and he handed her the papers he'd gathered. "Are you heading to Area 11 as well?" he asked.

She sighed. "Yes. Are you?"

"Not yet," he said rubbing the back of his head, "I'm heading over later. I'm Gino, by the way," he said holding out his hand.

She smiled and shook his hand. "Eve. Well, I need to—,"

"Gino!"

They both looked to see another Knight of the round walking towards them.

Suzaku Kururugi.

"Gino, the emperor has called a meeting for the Knights of the Round," he said, his face expressionless.

"Again? That's getting tiring," Gino said, exasperated.

Suzaku noticed Eve, stiff shoulders, flipping through her papers.

"It's been awhile Eve," Suzaku said smiling.

She looked up at him through her bangs. "Kururugi."

Gino looked from Eve to Suzaku. "You know each other?"

"Yeah, Eve was my drill instructor," the brunette explained. "So how have you been?"

"Fine, Sir Kururugi," she said monotonously. "Now if you'll excuse me." Then she walked off.

"What was with her?" Gino asked.

Suzaku looked puzzled. "I don't know…" He ran to catch up with her and fell into stride beside her. "What's wrong? You seem upset."

"No shit…" she muttered.

"With who?"

She stopped so suddenly that he had to stop and look back at her.

"You wanna know who I'm upset with? Who the hell do you think?" she yelled furiously.

"Me?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" he asked, a bit taken back by her anger.

"'Why?' Well, for one thing, you betrayed your _best friend_, and used that betrayal to go up in the ranks! That's just disgusting," she said, spitting at the floor.

Suzaku grew ridged. He spoke quietly, as if someone might over hear, although they were in a secluded an empty hallway. "I had to. Lelouch was killing thousands of people an—,"

"He's still your best friend! You don't betray best friends, no matter what they do," she said, clenching her fists. Without another word she marched off, leaving Suzaku filled with rage, and wondering how she'd known about all of that. The Emperor hadn't told anyone...

Eve flopped angrily down on her bed, her hair sprawling across the pillow.

"You'll regret it someday… Suzaku…"


	14. Moving On

Woohoo! More updation! I've been in a writing mood, so, more chapters for my loyal fans!

**Chapter 14—**

**R2—2**

Eve/S9 tossed and turned in her bed, dreaming.

"…Sorry…I'm sorry…I'M SORRY!" she screamed, sitting straight up in her bed, breathing heavily. She whipped the cold sweat from her forehead, and pulled her knees up to rest her head on them. "I'm sorry…"

Suzaku sat in the empty lounge of the Knights of the Round, looking at the pictures in a small heart-shaped locket.

"Hey, Suzaku!" Gino said, walking in with his usual goofy grin covering his face. "What are you doing in here? Hmm..? what's that?" he said, looking over Suzaku's shoulder at the locket. "Is that you when you were small? Haha, look how cute you were…!"

"Gino!" Suzaku complained, trying to fend off the blond headed, freakishly tall person who was now trying to grab the locket from him. And being so much larger, Gino succeeded in grabbing the locket.

Gino flipped the small page-like-middle section of the locket back and forth to look at the pictures. "These pictures of your family?" he asked looking at the picture of four people; a man, a woman, and two children.

"Yeah…" Suzaku said dejectedly.

"You have a sister? Hmm, I didn't know that. So, where are they? In Area Eleven?" Gino asked, totally clueless.

Suzaku looked at the floor. "No… my mom died nine years ago, and my sister died last year, in the Special Zone. This locket was hers," Suzaku said, taking the small piece of silver from Gino, who didn't try and take it back.

"Oh… sorry, I didn't know," Gino said, his smile completely gone.

Suzaku snapped the locket shut. "No. People die. Life goes on." He shoved the locket in his pocket (not meaning to rhyme there) and walked out the door, a cold look on his face. Gino watched him for a moment before going out the door to follow him.

"That's true…" he said to himself, "but that doesn't mean you should bottle up all of those sad feelings, Suzaku…"

Lelouch Lamperouge and his younger brother Rolo, walked down the sidewalk, Lelouch completely casual, and Rolo rubbing his hands nervously.

"Lelouch, why do you keep gambling like this? Isn't it dangerous?" Rolo asked his brother, running to catch up with his quick pace.

"Maybe. But adults don't think much of s students. They wouldn't think we'd be in places like these when cutting school," Lelouch said confidently. He stopped for a moment, and looked a large wall covered in peoples' pictures and names. Incense burned, and small offerings of food sat at the base of the wall.

Rolo stopped behind his brother. "What's the matter Big Brother?"

"Nothing." And then he continued walking.

Rolo glanced at the pictures on the wall.

Miko Kabe.

Takashi Inoue.

Dai Kururugi.

Yukie Yamato…

Those where just a few of the names that he read. The pictures were of people who died in the Special Zone.

"Rolo? Are you coming?" Lelouch said, looking back at his younger brother.

"Oh, uh, yes Big Brother!" he said, running after Lelouch.

"Ah, crap… cant believe I'm late…" Eve said, walking briskly down the hall, looking at the digital watch she wore on her wrist. "Stupid Colaurus (guessing on the spelling) wont let me hear the end of this…" she muttered to herself. Today was the day that the Chinese delegates were coming to Area 11 for a visit, and the Viceroy had ordered her to be there.

She ran out to the runway of the small military airport. "Ah, there they are," she said running up to stand obediently behind the Viceroy. He looked out of the corner of his eye to glare at her.

"You're late," he said to her before turning back to the High Unic and his companions.

Eve looked at the two people accompanying him, and smiled, almost evilly, at one of them. The person smiled back, then a look of minor surprise lit her face, and the girl looked back at Babble Tower.

"Come," the Viceroy said, "let us escort our guests to where they will be staying."

"Yes, sir. This way please," she said turning back towards the building. She stopped and looked back at the person still looking at the tower.

Xingke turned and looked at his apprentice as well. "Dai, are you coming?"

"…Yeah..."


	15. HarryPotterBaby

Yay! More chapter updations! I'm going to be spending a lot of time on this one since I cant finish my Inuyasha one until I watch the rest of the Final Act…. Anyway, on with the story!

And since there hasn't been one in a while; Disclaimer; I do not own the Code Geass series or any of the characters. 'cept Eve, Dai and a few other characters we'll meet along the way! ^_~

**Chapter 15—**

**R2—3**

"Do you really think that it's a good idea to be sitting out there?" Eve asked as she walked up to the window to look out at Dai, who was sitting on the roof of the Chinese Federation building. Looking at Babel Tower as the battle raged on.

"Hey, I only fall 50% of the time now," Dai said defensively.

Eve crawled out the window and sat down next to her. "So, how's it feel to be among the living again?" she asked, half jokingly.

"I'll let you know that I wasn't even dead for twenty-four hours! Thanks for that by the way," she said.

Eve shrugged. "Well, just don't go dying again, because I'm not even sure I could do it again. But you being so klutzy, there's no guarantee of that."

Dai shoved her. "I'm not that klutzy..!...well… maybe a little…"

Eve laughed.

"HEY!" someone yelled from the window making both girls jump. They turned to see a little boy with glasses staring at them through the window. "Whatcha guys doin out here?"

The girls both stared in horror.

"Its like."

"Harry Potter."

"And Lloyd."

"Had a baby."

"Dear god…"

Just then a woman came into the room. "Jeffery! That's where you went! Come, you shouldn't play in here," she said dragging the boy from the room. He waved bye the whole way.

Eve sighed in relief. "That was terrifying."

"H-he was just a little kid…" Dai tried to say, but she too was a bit shaken.

Just then a song saying something about cake that was so delicious and moist snapped them out of their fear.

"Oh, sorry," Eve said reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey!" the voice on the other end of the line said.

"Gino?" Eve said surprised. Dai raised an eyebrow.

He laughed goofily. "Yep!"

"H-how'd you get my—oh wait I have another phone call, hold on. Hello?"

"Commander Eve! Someone broke into the military archives! The whole place is a mess!" a panicked soldier said.

She sighed. "Don't panic, nothing was taken, just clean it up." She switched back to Gino. "You stole my number out of the archives?"

"Yeah, cuz Suzaku wouldn't give it to me!" Gino complained

She sighed again. "Gino…"

There was a commotion on the other end of the line. "Ah, crap, Eve I gotta go. Call ya later!" then he hung up.

Eve sighed yet again.

"Who was that?" Dai asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No one."

"If it was no one then why are you smiling..?"

Eve's cheeks turned red. "J-just drop it okay!"

Dai laughed. "Alright."

After they'd watched the remains of the Black Knights defeat the Britanians and break into the Chinese Consulate, both girls had crawled back through the window and headed up to Dai's temporary room.

"Dude! This room is huge!" Eve exclaimed as she saw the large space that Dai was staying in.

"I know, its way bigger than what I'm used too," Dai said, throwing the new sword that she'd been learning to use on the bed.

"What, you tired of the little room Xingke gives you? Or you just not used to having to _share_ a room with him?" Eve wiggled her eyes suggestively.

A pillow flew across the room and hit her in the face.

"We DO NOT have that kind of relationship!" Dai steamed. "He's more like my brother than anything else." She flopped down onto the overly large mattress.

Eve noticed something large and black in the corner. "You have a piano in here?" she asked walking over to the large insterment. She sat down the on the large bench and opened it up to look at the keys.

"Yeah, the last person to have this room was a musician I believe," Dai explained.

Eve began to play a soft melody that filled the room. "So, how's my present been doing?" she asked without stopping.

"Well, I'm not as far as I would like to be, Xingke keeps me from going to work on it."

"I'll have to hurt him…" she muttered. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dai said.

A soldier walked in and handed a letter to Eve. "M'am." He saluted then left.

Eve opened the letter with one hand while the other kept playing. Then she stopped.

Dai sat up and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"No…" she whispered.

"Dai!" Xingke burst open the door. "Its time for training!"

"But—"

"No buts! Come on," he said walking out the door.

Dai grabbed her sword and began to follow him, but stopped. "Eve are you—"

"I'm fine," she said.

"You're lying…" Dai muttered before heading out the door.

Eve slowly closed the piano, and rested her head on the lid.

"Abe…"

Dai stood impatiently next to Xingke behind the High Eunuch, who was speaking with C.C.. When they'd first walked in, C.C. looked incredibly surprised that Dai was there (probably because she thought she was dead) but said nothing.

Dai's mind wondered until someone came in the door. It was Kallen, and apparently she'd just had a shower, since she was still in her towel. She spoke briefly, and after hiding behind the glass wall, Xingke's comment seemed very dirty. Dai shoved him.

"You're such a pervert!"

"W-what?" he said, rubbing his arm.

"I know what you were thinking, dirty boy."

"Dai?" Kallen said peeking out from around the corner.

She smiled and waved. "Hi."

"You…you're alive?"

"You were dead?" Xingke asked.

A Black Knight soldier interrupted them and everyone left the room. That's where they found out what Guilford had planned for the captured Black Knights.

**Later… at some point in time of which I do not know how longs its really been… -_-'**

"Damnit, where is Xingke?" Dai said angrily, walking down the halls of the Chinese Consulate. "Maybe he's with the Counsel General…" she muttered to herself.

She heard Xingke's voice coming from the General's room. So he was in there.

Dai marched around the corner to confront her trainer about her missing poptarts, and stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the room. The first thing she saw was blood flying from Gao Hai's (the counsel general) neck. She didn't like the guy, at all. His squeaky high voice freaked her out, but the blood… she still hadn't gotten over her fear of blood. She quickly turned around and wrapped her arms around her self, trying to squeeze the image out of her head.

Xingke turned around and saw her. "Dai…" He walked over and lead her out of the room, leaving the others to clean up the mess.

After they got to her room he sat down next to her on the bed. "Dai…are you alright…?"

She took a deep breath. "Y…yeah… I just wasn't expecting you to put your plans into action so soon…" Xingke had trusted her enough to let her in on all of their plans to over throw the High Eunuchs.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to see all that, since I know you hate blood and all…" Xingke said. Ever since she'd started living with him a year ago, Xingke had been very considerate about Dai's feelings about things, acting like a brother to her.

"That's alright. Anyway, Where are my poptarts?" she demanded, remembering her original reason for looking for him.

"Eheh, sorry, I was hungry…A-anyway… Zero was going to start his plans to release the other Black Knights soon," he said.

Dai snapped out of her poptart-enraged-mood. "Zero…"

"Yeah, come on," he said standing up. "I want to see how it goes."

Dai pushed herself off of the bed. "Alright."

Once they'd sat down and watched the organized chaos that Zero had created, Xingke noticed that Dai was getting antsy, not sitting still, and bouncing up and down as the battle neared its end.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She said without tearing her eyes away from the on coming knightmares.

He raised an eyebrow but pushed the subject no further, and continued to watch the action.

After the Black Knights were saved, Dai couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up into the window.

"D-Dai what are you doing?" Xingke asked, standing up.

She smiled. "Bye." And then she jumped out the window.

Lelouch smiled as he put on his mask to exit the knightmare. Rolo was his now.

He dropped to the ground below and many of the Black Knights cheered. He looked up at the Chinese Consulate building and it looked like…someone was jumping down from a window. The person skidded down the roof, grabbed the edge and flipped down onto the railing, then jumped down onto the ground. Then they took one step and tripped.

Zero laughed to himself. Almost seemed like something that…Dai…would…do…

The person had gotten up and was running towards him, waving franticly. It was a girl. With brown hair. Who looked like just like Dai… and tripped…just like Dai.

She tripped and fell into him, her arms wrapping around his neck. The force of the girl caused Zero to loose his balance, and the spun a complete circle before he got his balance back.

"Zero..!" she said happily, squeezing her arms tighter around the masked man, not wanting to let go.

"…Dai…?"


	16. i want my poptarts!

Wootwoot! Quick updations! That's thanks to the fact that FinalSymphony being here and talking me into it while she plays KH2. anyways, lets get on with the story!

**Chapter 16—**

**R2—4**

Lelouch sat eating lunch with his friends, Rolo and now Suzaku, who'd just shown up at school.

'_I wonder if Suzaku knows about Dai…'_ he wondered. Lelouch had found himself incredibly happy that the girl was still alive. That was one less person who'd been taken away because of his Geass. Maybe Suzaku had lied when he'd told him that she was dead? Probably not. Suzaku wasn't the kind to lie about that kind of thing. Plus, Dai had said she'd lived with Li Xingke for the past year. And boy he hadn't been to happy when she'd jumped out the window to see Zero.

Mini flash back…

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..! Xingke!" Dai screamed as Xingke pulled her by her ponytail back into the Consulate building.

"No more poptarts for a week..!" he said.

"But why? Ow!"

"Because you aren't supposed to use your training to jump out of windows and leap into the arms of random people!" he yelled. _'And scare me like that…'_

Dai pouted. "I want my poptarts…"

End mini flash back

What was with her and poptarts?

Xingke still didn't know that she was a member of the Black Knights, and that was probably for the best.

"So, Suzaku, whatcha been up to lately?" Rivalz asked.

"Well I—"

"No! Stop, I don't wanna go to school..!" they heard someone yelling.

"Well you have to!"

"But why?"

"You need to finish you high school education."

They all turned to see a man with long black hair dragging a girl with brown hair down the path.

"You know I'll just skip..!"

"I've already made arrangements. Eve is going to make sure you don't skip."

Eve smiled evilly.

"You're mean…"

"You'll thank me later. Now wait here while I go sign you up," he said, walking into the building.

The girl sighed and crossed her arms. "I don't need to go to school…" she pouted.

"Dai, just suck it up. I have to go with you so you won't be alone," Eve said.

Suzaku stood up, his eyes wide. "Wha… what?"

The two girls looked over at the group sitting on the benches.

Suzaku stumbled over his feet and stood in front of the brunette. "Dai…?" he said in disbelief. "My god… Dai you're alive..!" he cried with joy, embracing her.

"Um… may I ask something…?" she said awkwardly. "Who are you?"

Everyone's eyes went wide, especially Suzaku's. He pulled away and held his sister at arms length. "What are you talking about, it's me, Suzaku."

Her expression was blank.

Suzaku was panicking on the inside. "Dai, it's me! Your brother!"

"I'm really sorry, but you must be mistaking me with someone else," she said pushing away. "I did have a brother, but he died quite a while ago."

"But…Dai…" Suzaku was baffled. What was going on? Why didn't she remember him? He was on the verge of tears.

"It is weird that you know my name though," she said rubbing the back of her head.

Xingke walked back out. "Alright, you start tomorrow. Let's go then," he said.

"Ah, yes sir! Well, then I guess I'll see you guys later then. Nice meeting you!" she waved as they walked away.

Suzaku gave Eve a pleading look. She shrugged, and began to follow the other two.

In the car while Xingke was on the phone, Eve looked over at Dai.

"That was cruel."

Dai said nothing and just stared hard out the window, watching the passing buildings, her arms crossed.

Eve sighed, and reached into her pocket for her buzzing phone. She looked at the caller ID. It was Gino again. She just shook her head and sent the call to voicemail. He'd called her so many times in the past 24 hours…

After she put it back in her pocket it rang again. Angrily, she flipped open the phone and put it to her ear

"Damnit Gino stop—"

"Who's Gino? A new friend…?" a strange, dark and familiar voice inquired; a voice that she hoped she'd never hear again.

Her face was frozen in horror.

Dai looked over. "Eve…?"

"I hope to be seeing you soon," the voice said. "Nice car by the way." And then he hung up.

Eve dropped the phone and began looking out all the windows. "Abe..? Abe?"

Xingke had stopped talking on the phone and was staring at her concerned. Dai grabbed her shoulders and sat her down in her seat.

"Eve, calm down..! What's wrong?" Dai asked.

Eve snapped back to reality, but was shaking. "N-nothing—never mind…" she said sitting back down and leaning against the door, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You said that last time… Who's Abe?" Dai asked.

"No one… just someone… just someone that I knew a very long time ago…"

**Elsewhere… **

Gino walked into his room after a very long meeting. "Now, where did I put Eve's number…" he muttered to himself, looking at his desk, where he'd last left the piece of paper with Eve's number on it. "Where'd it go…I know I put it right here…!" Gino said rummaging through the papers. As he became more frantic looking for it, papers flew out of his hands, covering his room.

"Gino, are you ready to leave yet…?" Anya asked as she walked into the room filled with raining papers.

"I CAN'T FIND IT!"

"Cant find what?"

"Eve's phone number!" he yelled.

"Commander Eve? I have i—" Before she could finish, Gino had grabbed her phone and was writing her number down.

"Thanks Anya," he said relieved.

"Well, lets go. Then you wont have to worry about calling her," Anya said, walking out.

"Oh yeah, coming!" Gino said quickly leaving his paper-covered room to follow Anya.

* * *

Eve sat at her little desk, flipping absent-mindedly through papers, not even bothering to read them. Just then an alarm went off, and soldier burst through her door.

"Commander! There's an intruder!"

Eve sighed. "I have a funny feeling, that I know who it is…" Standing up, she followed the soldier to the knightmare hanger, where three knightmares where frozen in a fighting position, and a fourth was just standing there. Standing below it was a brunette, and a freakishly tall blonde.

"Yep, I was right…" she muttered, walking up to them.

Gino looked up and saw her. "Eve!" he said happily. Suzaku turned around to see. Eve just gave him a cold stare, but she smiled at Gino.

"You really do cause a commotion when visiting," she said rubbing her forehead.

"And he tore his room apart looking for that phone number of yours he lost," Anya said through her knightmare.

Eve raised her eyebrow. "You lost it? After you tore it out of the archives?"

"Yeah," he said rubbing his head. "it was the strangest thing, I'd set it on my desk in my room, and when I went to grab it, it was gone. Couldn't find it anywhere in my room," he explained.

Eve's expression turned worried. "H…he didn't…" she whispered.

"What?" Gino asked.

"It's nothing, "she said shaking her head, and turning to walk away. Gino followed after her.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing… just thinking about the past…" she said.

His frown deepened.

Her phone buzzed just then. She pulled it out to look at her text, and Gino leaned over to read it.

'Finished your present.'

Eve's face lit up, and she began jumping up and down.

"YES!"

'_Well her mood seems to have improved. That's good. I don't like it when she's sad…' _Gino thought.

**School Festival…**

"Milly, is this really necessary?" Dai asked, looking at the long red dress that the class president had just forced on her.

"Yup! We need to get you all dressed up to meet the rest of the students! Everyone but the student council left for the homeland, so no one here knows you anymore. But its weird, Rivalz and Shirley don't seem to remember you," Milly said, attempting to put Dai's hair in a bun, but she shooed her away.

"Yeah that's pretty weird," Dai said.

"For a while I think I'd forgotten about you too… but then I found those drawings of the student council that you made for me a while ago, and it all seemed to come back to me."

"Oh yeah… I remember… I haven't drawn in a long time…" she muttered.

"Hey, Madam President? Are you sure we're going to need—oh, hi, Dai," Lelouch said as he walked in, holding a clip-board.

"O-oh, hi Lelouch," Dai said, embarrassed, and trying to find something to hide the fact that she was in a dress.

Milly raised an eyebrow at her, then turned to Lelouch. "Yes we are going to need it."

"But I didn't even finish—"

"We'll need it. Don't argue."

He just shrugged and walked out. "Bye then."

After he'd left Milly turned to Dai. "You know, you should tell him."

Dai looked surprised. "Tell him what?"

"Never mind, never mind…" Milly said smiling to herself.

Eve walked around the festival with Anya, looking at all the shops.

"You know, I remember the first time I ever took you to a festival," she wondered out loud.

"I barely remember that…" Anya muttered, looking through her phone.

"It was new years, you were only this tall," Eve said, holding her hand down to just above her knee.

"That's just ancient history," Anya muttered. "Long gone."

Eve smiled awkwardly. "Of course."

* * *

Eve sat on the grass watching the people dance in the dim lighting. She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up to see Gino smiling down at her.

"Nothing, just I find all of the hormonal flirting annoying," she said.

"Well, I'm about to drag you into the middle of it," he said holding out a hand.

She looked up at him. "Seriously?"

His smile made her blush.

"Come on, before I drag you out there."

She smiled and took his hand, completely ignoring the feeling in the back of her mind that told her she was being watched.

* * *

"God, it feels so good to be in my knightmare again!" Dai said, as she helped the others who were on top of the air-ship that carried Nunnally. Luckily she'd installed wings on her knightmare a while ago. They needed an upgrade, but they still kept her in the air.

A red light started flashing on her dash.

"Crap…"

But the bad thing about those wings was she only had a couple hours worth of power when she used them.

"Damnit, when will she get here?" Dai said to herself.

She heard a childish laugh, and turned just in time to see the Tristan raise its scythe. She managed to doge out of the way.

"You're pretty good!" Gino's voice came over the com.

Dai just shook her head and sighed. "He's such a dork…"

"Looks like you guys are almost done for," Gino said.

Dai looked up to see the number of knightmares on her side had depleted greatly.

"You're at a disadvantage here. Just save yourself the trouble and give up," he said.

Just then the sound of organ music echoed around them.

Dai smirked. "Unlikely."

Gino's knightmare got hit, shaking the interior. "Gah!"

He flew back a ways, and once the screens stopped being static-y, he looked up to see a knightmare had just head butted him, leaving a dent in Tristan, but not a single scratch on its helmet-head.

"Wh-what kind of knightmare…?"

This knightmare was huge, like the old, out-dated ones. And it looked like an impenetrable suit of armor.

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_ SINCE I'VE UPDATED TWICE IN LESS THAN 24 FRICKEN HOURS! Please?


	17. Skin

More updation! Yay.

**Chapter 17—**

**R2—5**

Organ music echoed around Gino as he stared at the knightmare in front of him. A drop of swear fell down the side of his face.

"It may be big but it doesn't look like it has much going for it…" he muttered to himself.

Just then a knightmare came up from the side and struck the odd knightmare in the side. Sparks flew but there wasn't much damage. The suit of armor swung at the other knightmare, knocking it away.

"Hmm… doesn't look like its so good in close range combat, so maybe I can get close enough and destroy it before it has time to react… Might as well give it a try," he said, starting to attack the opposing knightmare.

He got up close, and was about to swing, when the organ music suddenly changed, and the knightmare swung a huge sword that had a slight curve at the end. Gino barely got out of the way. He looked over to find his scythe cut clean through, and the arm of the Tristan cut part way through.

"Heh, guess it's a little faster than I thought… hmm?"

Something in the knightmare changed, the music almost completely stopped. When it started again, the song reminded him of 'Pop Goes the Weasel.' And then the other knightmares began to explode.

"What the..?"

Then an oddly familiar voice came over the com system.

"Well, it seems I have to go. Guess we'll just have to finish this little battle later, and maybe then you'll have your knightmare fixed." And then the knightmare turned, and took off at almost supersonic speed.

"What's up…with that knightmare…?"

* * *

Eve took off her uniform and changed into a tank top and a pair of comfy sweat-pants, throwing the uniform into the laundry basket in the corner of her room, before flopping down on her bed. There was a knock at the door. She sighed, and got up to open the door.

"Gino?" she said, surprised to see the blonde-haired-boy at her door.

"Hey, just thought I'd stop by," he said.

"Um, okay, that's nice, but…why?" she asked, stepping aside to let him in.

"I thought I'd treat you to dinner," he said smiling.

"Really? Well, um, I don't really have any clean clothes at the moment…"

"Well then I'll just go pick you up something and bring it here. What do you want?" His happy-go-lucky attitude made her smile.

"Sushi."

"Alrighty then, sushi it is," he said giving her a large sweeping bow that made her laugh. "I'll be back in a little bit." He closed the door behind him.

Eve went back to lay on her bed, and before she knew it, she'd dozed off. The opening of door woke her up, but she didn't move, or even open her eyes. Gino was back already. But she still felt like sleeping.

She heard him walk over to her bed, and then felt him sit down on the bed. What was he doing? Then she felt him move so that he was hovering over her. Seriously, what was he doing..?

"Gino…?" she muttered, flipping over to her back. When she opened her eyes, her breath caught in her throat as she stared straight into dark bloody-brown colored eyes, framed by curly, dirty-blonde hair.

He reached up and stroked her face. "You always did have such beautiful skin…"

"…Abe…"


	18. R2 6

Yeah, I'm on a role; four updations in like 32 hours. But that probably means after FinalSymphony leaves, I'll go back to my several month breaks. ^^' oh and some one **PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING YOU!**

**Chapter 18—**

**R2—6**

Eve stared in up in horror at the man hovering over her as he stroked her face gently.

"…A…Abe…what are y…what are you doing here…?" she barely managed to make her voice audible.

"'What am I doing here?' I came to see you of course," he said seductively. "Isn't that what _best friends_ are supposed to do..?" He pulled a knife out of his pocket and placed it under her jaw. She swallowed nervously. "But…you never wanted to just be…_friends_, did you?" He pressed the blade harder against her jaw. The skin broke, and the blood slowly dripped from the cut. She began to hyperventilate.

"It's a pity… you're skin is just like hers… and I have to cut it up to make her perfectly… but, a couple scars are worth it… to have her back… And it does seem fair for you to give something up, since _you're_ the reason she's gone," he said, pulling the blade across her jaw a little more. She held back a scream.

Just then the door opened and Gino stepped in, carrying a take out box. "Hey Eve, sorry I took so long; had to go clear across town to—what's going on here?" he automaticly turned offensive when he saw Abe. Then he noticed the blade. "I'd put the knife down if I were you," he said, setting the food on the table, and reaching for his gun.

Abe smirked, and pressed the knife even harder.

Eve clenched her teeth, and her body arched up with the pain as she let out a muffled scream. "Gino…!" she gasped.

Gino didn't hesitate, and grabbed his gun, shooting at the stranger. Abe jumped off of Eve, and then jumped through the window into the dark.

Gino ran to the window and looked out, but the guy was gone. He heard Eve gasping, and quickly went to her side.

"E—" he stopped as the words caught in his throat. The cut was worse than he thought. "Oh god…" he quickly ripped off his shirt and pushed it up to her neck to try and stop the bleeding. "Damnit…" He'd cut her jugular…she…she wasn't going to make it…

"Gino," she said between gasps. She reached up and grabbed his arm.

"Its going to be okay," he said, knowing it was a lie.

"Gino..!" she said, pushing him away.

"No, you shouldn't move!"

She sat up and pulled his blood stained shirt away from her throat. Gino's eyes went wide.

"It…it's healed?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah…" She rolled over, and scooted as close to the wall as she could.

"Eve?"

"Leave. Now."

"But—"

"Just go!" she screamed at him. Her entire body shook, as she sobbed silently.

Gino looked at her with a sad expression. He rested a hand on her shoulder and leaned over her. She looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away.

"Now what kind of guy would I be if I left a crying girl all alone," he said smiling kindly down at her.

The tears welled up again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He gently patted her back.

"It's alright…I wont let him hurt you again," he promised.

* * *

Dai rummaged through a box in the control room. They'd just arrived in the Chinese Federation, and she'd had to organize the boxes while Zero and the others were figuring out what to do about Odysseus marrying the Empress. It was absolutely disgusting. I mean, seriously, he's what, 35? And she's some where from 10 to 12. It was just gross.

She saw something shiny at the bottom of the box, and when she pulled it out she discovered it was her old mask that Zero had had made for her over a year ago.

Zero walked in at that moment.

Dai turned to him. "I didn't know you'd kept this," she said.

He took off his mask. "Oh, I wondered where that had gone. You can wear it tonight if you wish," he said.

"Tonight?"

"Yes. We're crashing a wedding party," he said smiling.

**At the party…**

Dai stood off in the corner behind Zero, who was now playing chess with Schneizel. Everyone had stared at her funny when they'd seen the mask that she wore. Some people were still staring at her oddly. She pulled the kimono top that was draped over her shoulders around her.

Just then Nina came at Zero with a knife. Dai took a step forward, ready to defend him, but Kallen was there. She watched as Nina screamed at Suzaku and Kallen, then collapsed to the floor. Even if Nina was a little obsessive, she felt bad for her, they had been friends, sorta… Nina had helped Dai with some of her Sakuradite purifying liquid, well without knowing it...

Dai walked up and knelt down next to the sobbing girl.

'_What is she doing?' _Zero thought.

Nina looked up and saw her. "Get away from me…!" she screeched, striking at her. She made contact with Dai's helmet, and the force in that tiny little fist set her helmet bouncing across the floor. It bounced in the silent room… once… twice… three times, and rocked back and forth before it fell completely still.

Everyone had wide eyes, especially Suzaku. Eve shook her head.

Dai stood up slowly, her expression almost bored.

Suzaku stumbled forward a bit. "D…Dai…? Y-you're…a Black Knight…?"

Dai's bored expression turned to a glare. "Please, Suzaku. You mean you really never guessed?"

His eyes got even bigger. "You do remember... then, why?"

"Because I hate you."

* * *

Abe sat in a dark room, sharpening the knife he'd just tried to kill Eve with.

"I've gotten all I need… her hair… eyes… her bones… her voice… all that's left is the skin… that beautiful skin…" He smiled devilishly. "Then I can have her again… and she'll be all mine… Amelia…my love…"


	19. She knows

Well, once again, I'm updating. Seriously on a role here. Who knows, I might even finish the story this week…that would be bitter sweet. Well I guess I'm trying to get out tons of chapters before school captures me. Ugh, school… its way to soon. And I won't have the inspiration of FinalSymphony, who's been at my house for a week straight.

**Chapter 19—**

**R2—7**

Dai leaned on the railing of a balcony that over-looked the bright lights of the Vermillion City. She sighed as she stared at her helmet. _'Guess I don't really need this anymore…' _she thought. Someone walked up behind her, and she didn't even have to look to tell that it was Suzaku.

"Why…?" he asked.

"'Why' what?" she spat.

"Why would you join the Black Knights?" his voice was pleading. He wanted to know why his sister had betrayed him.

"Do you really care?" she asked sadly, rubbing a smudge off of her helmet.

"Of course I care! You're my little sister!"

She turned to glare at him. "No I'm not your little sister. You aren't my brother, not anymore. The Suzaku that used to be my brother is dead."

Her words sent daggers through his heart. "How could you say that?"

"Because you betrayed Japan! You betrayed _me_..! You killed the first Zero, the only person who ever thought I was worth something, the only person who let me fight for what I believed in!" she screamed at him.

He snatched the mask from her. "Are you saying that I thought you were worthless?"

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "You might as well have."

Suzaku slapped her.

She just stood there, her head still turned to the side from the blow. She stared down at the floor. Suzaku thought he might have seen her eyes get watery.

"You really are just like Dad…" she whispered in a pained voice.

The mask fell from his hand. He stared at her, wide-eyed.

Xingke came upon the scene.

"Dai, I need to ta… is everything alright here?" he asked.

Dai grabbed the helmet off of the ground and walked over to Xingke. She smiled up at him.

"Yes, everything's just fine. The Knight of Seven and I were just talking."

He gave her a scrutinizing look. "Well, we need to discuss something, so come on," he turned back the way he came and headed off, with Dai following closely behind. Xingke looked down at her. "You lied," he said quietly. "You said you're brother was dead."

She looked down at the floor with a sad look in her eyes.

"…He is…."

**At the wedding…**

Dai helped Xingke fend off the guards at the wedding, as he tried to save the Empress. She knew how much he cared for the young ruler, and Xingke was like family to her, so what ever he found precious was precious to her as well.

Just then, Zero appeared behind the Empress. Damn, she kinda forgot about Zero's plan. She'd been so upset last night, that when Xingke had asked her to help she'd forgotten about it.

She walked up to Xingke who was in a complete panic at the man holding a gun to the Empress' head.

"Dai, are you going to join us?" Zero said.

"Yes," she said simply. Xingke looked betrayed, but as she walked past him she whispered, "Don't worry. He wont hurt her, and I wont let anyone else hurt her either."

"Son of a bitch, Xingke, I told you she'd be fine…!" Dai said to herself as she watched Xingke appear in the Knightmare Shen Hu.

Zero turned to her. "Dai did you bring your knightmare?"

"Yeah… but it's not battle ready, I was working on it and it's not put back together…." She said, clenching her fists.

She watched as Kallen was soon captured by Xingke.

"I'm going to have to hurt him for this…." She muttered to herself.

Ohgi turned to her. "What about that strange Knightmare, the one that looked like a big suit of armor? Could you contact that one to help?" he said pleadingly.

"No…she's busy…" Dai said.

"Like I said, we should just leave. Kallen is, after all, a single combat loss," Diethard said.

"Hey, Diethard, come here a sec," Dai said, motioning him to come closer. He gave her a strange look before walking over to her.

"Closer," she said.

He took another step and leaned closer.

And she punched him.

The force of the impact to his face sent him tumbling backwards.

"You are such a idiot, Retard!" she yelled at him. "If Zero was out there you wouldn't say that, or even Todoh for that matter! We need Kallen, just as much as we need them. You're only the second person who's made me made enough to hit them..."

Lelouch rubbed the side of his mask. She had had quite a left hook when she was 10…

"Dai..!" Zero spoke up, standing. She flinched and looked up at him. "Come with me for a moment," he said, walking out of the large room. Dai gave one more death glare in Diethard's direction before following.

He led her up to his private room aboard the large airship, closing the door behind her and taking off his mask, setting it on the table.

"Dai, there's something I need to ask you," he said. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's that…?"

He opened a drawer and handed her a small container with a glowing pink liquid inside. Her eyes widened a bit. She looked up at him, confused.

"This is what you need to get you're Knightmare up and running, right? Liquid Sarkuradite."

"Y-yeah," she said taking the container.

"If things go badly, I need you to kill Xingke."

Her gaze shot back to him, her eyes wide with confusion, fear and anger. "What…?"

"Dai, I _need_ you to do this for me, you're the only one who can. No one else is capable of it." he said, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"What? No!" she said, backing away.

He sighed, and then brushed his hand across is face, secretly removing his contact to reveal his Geass.

"Dai," he said gently, walking up to her to close the distance between them. "You will kill Li Xingke when I tell you to."

"Lelouch…h…he's like my brother, I cant kill him," she said.

'_Hmm…? Is she resisting?' _he thought. But, it didn't seem like it, she was just saying no. He tried again.

"Dai, you _will _kill Xingke when I give you the order," he said more firmly.

"No…! I will _not_ kill him," she said, her anger starting to bubble up.

What was going on?

He grabbed her face to make sure she was looking him in the eye.

"If I order it, you. Will. Kill. Xingke!"

She sighed and closed her eyes.

Lelouch relaxed a bit. '_Looks like it worked…finally….' _He turned to walk back out the door, grabbing his mask. "Wait until I tell you to kill him."

Dai opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Lelouch? How many times does it take before you realize your Geass won't work on me?"


	20. Abe

New chap-a-ter time! I've been thinking about this chapter for a while now, so hopefully I can get the story back on track! Thanks to all of you who stuck with me through my crap chapters. I feel as though this story has lost some of its essence, and I would like to get that essence back! So lets see if this really, really, reeeeaaallly long chapter will do it.

**Chapter 20—**

**R2—8**

Lelouch turned around to face her.

"W-what did you just say…?" he asked, baffled. Dai knew about Geass? "H-how do you…?"

Dai was wearing her Knightmare uniform, which was styled after Chinese clothing, so there was a clasp around her neck, which she reached up and un-buttoned. She pulled her shirt down just enough so that Lelouch could clearly see the blue Geass symbol etched into her skin under her left collar bone.

"You… you're like C.C. then?" he asked.

"What? Oh no, Eve gave this to me," she explained.

"Eve?"

"Yes, she isn't like C.C. or V.V. She can only give Geass to one person. She's already done that, but she can give resilience to it. And that's what she did for me."

Lelouch walked up to Dai, and out of amazement, reached out and touched the Geass symbol on the girl's skin. Her face turned red, and she attempted to take a step back, only to trip over her own feet and fall, barely missing the coffee table.

"Ow…"

Lelouch sat down on the couch next to where Dai had fallen. He gave her a hand, hauling her up next to him.

"Do you _have_ a Geass?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said, rubbing the back of her head where it had made contact with the floor. She quickly pulled her shirt back up, realizing it was still exposing her shoulder. "For a while now."

"How long is a while?" Lelouch asked.

"Since I was around seven or eight. It happened just after I got separated from Suzaku," she said, fiddling with her fingers.

"That long?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded.

"What kind of Geass?" he asked, curiosity and fascination taking its hold on him.

"You remember that guy Mao?" she asked.

He frowned at the memory. "Yes."

"Well I can read minds too. But, I can turn _mine_ off," she said, holding up a declaring finger. "And its been getting stronger. Now I can send some of my own thoughts to other peoples' minds," she said. "But it's difficult. And only a mere suggestion to the person. If they're concentrating on something else then it won't work well."

He gave her a scrutinizing look.

"What?" she looked at him, confused.

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?"

Dai gave him a long hard look, the kind of look that makes you feel like the person was opening up their soul to you.

"Why would I lie to you?"

He stared at her for a long moment. "Will you be willing to use your Geass for me?" he asked. "No matter what I tell you to do?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked away from him. "I…" she thought for a moment more before returning her gaze to him. "Yes."

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Gino asked, pulling on his gloves.

Eve crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Gino, I'll be fine."

"Well, do you want me to send some guards to—"

"Gino," she said sternly, not raising her voice, "I will be fine. Ab—that guy isn't stupid enough to come back so soon."

The blond-haired Knight of the Round gave her a scrutinizing look. "Alright, if you're sure…" he said uncertainly as he climbed into his Knightmare, heading out for a two-day-mission. "Well…bye then."

"Bye," she said. She turned to leave then stopped. She looked over her shoulder at Gino. "Gino…"

He looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Thank you… for worrying…about me…" she said shyly.

He smiled warmly at her. "No prob."

Eve watched him hop into his Knightmare and fly off. She sighed heavily, before heading home. It was pretty late, maybe she'd pick up some sushi on the way.

By the time Eve got back to her dorm room at the school, which was more like an apartment since it had a living room and a bathroom, it was already dark.

She made a content sigh. "Home at last."

Eve quickly changed into a pair of comfy sweats and a tank-top, then grabbed her food and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. Not realizing it, she dozed off in the middle of her meal. When she woke up, the room was dark.

Cautiously, she set her food on the coffee table and got up, slowly. She heard a rustling coming from her bedroom. She didn't say 'Hello, is someone there?' because she knew how stupid that was. Carefully she crept up the wall next to her slightly ajar door. Grabbing the lamp next to her to use as a weapon, she burst into her room, ready to attack the intruder.

"Mow?"

Eve turned on the light and made a frustrated sigh.

"Arthur! You scared the crap outta me!" she said to the cat who was on her bed, playing with a balled up sock. Setting the lamp down, she walked over to the cat and stroked his head. Suddenly he arched his back and began to hiss.

Eve spun around, and a sword bit into the soft flesh of her cheek as she avoided the blow.

"Nice," Abe said. Arthur hissed even more, before jumping out of the still broken window.

"Abe?" Eve felt a surge of panic run through her body.

"What? Not happy to see an old friend again?" he said, a wicked smile on his face, that scared Eve shitless.

She fled the room, clambering over the coffee table and couch that lay in her way, dumping the couch over and sliding the coffee table backwards. She heard Abe laugh a terrifying cackle.

"Aw, don't you want to play?" he called after her.

She burst into the empty hall way of the school. It was a long weekend and almost everyone was home with their parents. Those who weren't, were at parties.

There was no one to help her.

Eve ran down the darkened hall ways. She could hear Abe calling out her name, as if he was playing hide and seek with her. Running down the stairwell she grabbed the railing and swung herself down to the next flight of stairs, ignoring the shooting pain it caused in the souls of her bare feet. She spotted a storage room when she emerged into the next hall and ran into the dark room, quietly closing the door behind her, then sliding behind a wall that partially split the room. She slid down to sit on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs.

'_Don't let him find me…!' _she prayed over and over.

She listened very intently, hearing his bare feet (all he was wearing was a pair of pants) slap against the cold floors. They slowly disappeared down the hall way.

Eve didn't let her self breathe the sigh of relief she felt. She new he'd be back. Abe was fast, smart and dangerous. But insane. If that made any sense at all. He might hear her open the door. She was surprised he hadn't heard it close.

Her thoughts abruptly stopped as she heard the door to her hiding place open. Her entire body shook, though she squeezed her arms tighter around her legs to try and stop it.

The foot steps were slow and cautious as they rounded the little corner where she was hiding. She squeezed her eyes shut. The foot steps rushed towards her, and she heard him kneel down next to her. This was it; she was going to die…

A hand gently touched her shoulder.

"Eve..?" she heard Gino's voice whisper.

Her eyes shot open, and Eve never thought she'd be so happy to see that pair of big blue eyes in her life. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Gino…what are you doing here…?" she whispered.

He rested a hand on her back. "Just had one of those feelings."

"How'd you find me?" she asked.

"The blood from your cheek," he said pushing her away so he could look at the already healed gash. Even though it was healed the blood was still there. He gently wiped it away. "It was on the door handle."

Eve froze.

"What?"

Her voice was barely audible; "He knows where we are."

Just as the words left her mouth a scratching sound came down the hall. Abe was running his blade along the wall as he walked through the empty corridor.

Gino kept his arm wrapped around Eve as he pulled out his gun and leaned up against the wall as much as he could.

The scratching stopped, and the door handle slowly turned. Abe walked into the dark room, not bothering to turn on the lights.

"Eve, I didn't know you liked to play hide and seek," Abe said with a sadistic smile.

Gino's arm squeezed Eve a little tighter as he felt her shake with fear. He'd protect her.

Without hesitation, Gino pushed Eve into the corner, and ran out from behind the wall, opening fire on Abe. The force of the bullets made him stagger, and he collapsed.

Gino walked up to the body, and then turned to look at Eve who was peeking out from behind the wall.

"It's okay now," he said. Eve's eyes got wide.

"GINO!" she screamed.

He spun around to see Abe raising his sword, and stabbing it in to Gino's calf. He let out a cry of pain, twisting around the minute Abe removed the sword and kicking him with his good leg, using enough force to send him sliding across the floor. Gino quickly went to clutch his wounded leg.

"Damnit!" he swore between clenched teeth.

Gino grabbed Eve's hand, and they ran—or in Gino's case, limped—down the hall way as fast as they could.

"Go back to your room and lock the door, I'll keep him busy while you call someone," Gino said, giving her a shove up the stairs.

"But—,"

"GO!" he ordered. Eve ran up the staircase all the way to her room, slamming the door behind her, but not locking it. She heard gun shots, and the clanking of a sword against the floor down below.

"I have to hurry…!" she said to herself, as she dug around her desk for a key. "Where is it..?" she said, panicking. Flinging herself to the floor she searched under her desk. "There!" grabbing the small bronze key, she ran to her bed, and pulled out a medium sized box, and quickly tried to get the key into the lock, her shaking hands making it difficult. When she finally opened it, she quickly grabbed the cloth-enclosed object and ran back out into the hall, headed for the stairs. She heard Gino cry out in pain. She jumped over the railing and landed painfully on the bottom set, falling to one knee.

Gino's gun had run out of bullets, and now he was dodging the attacks from the sword. Barely. He'd lost so much blood it was getting hard to move.

"Gino!" she screamed, throwing the object to him. He reached up and grabbed it, and without hesitation, plunged it into Abe's gut. He winced with pain, as Gino pulled it back and stumbled backwards to the bottom of the stairs, falling on the bottom step. The crystalline dagger flew from his hand and slid to a stop down the hallway.

Abe glared up at the two. "That actually kind of hurt." His glare turned to a smirk. "Guess I'm really going to have to kill you now too."

Abe walked up to Gino, who lay limply on the ground, and kicked him, sending him sliding across the floor. He walked over and stabbed Gino in the arm. He cried out with pain.

A surge of terror filled up Eve's entire body. She ran up and latched onto Abe's arm.

"Please, Abel, stop! Please, I'm begging you! I'll do what ever you want!" she pleaded, tears flowing non-stop from her eyes.

His sadistic smile turned to malice as he turned to look at Eve. For a moment she thought she saw the man he used to be, but it didn't last, and he punched her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards.

"Why should I listen to you? You never keep your promises." His words were soaked with loathing.

And they sent knives through Eve's heart.

"I'm sorry…" she whimpered. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean for it to happen!" she screamed.

"Like hell you didn't!" he yelled back at her. "You were jealous of her from the start! You wanted her out of the way! Amelia is dead because of you! And now I'm stuck to live an eternity with out her!"

"I didn't…Abe, I…" Eve was completely broken by his words, not even able to finish her sentence.

"Now I'll kill this person, who seems to be so important to you, and then you'll know how it feels!" as he said these words, he plunged the sword back into Gino, twisting it into his shoulder. Gino tried to hold back his scream.

Eve's head fell, and she fell forward onto her hands, defeated. '_I cant help him… its my fault…'_

Her hand brushed something next to her. Her head slowly turned to see the dagger that she'd carved so long ago. Without really thinking about it, her hand clasped around the handle, and her legs straightened, and began running towards him.

Abe turned in time to see her, but not in time to stop her from plunging the dagger through the red Geass symbol on the right side of chest.

"I love you, Abe…" Eve whispered as she looked up at him.

The symbol turned gray, and the dagger turned red.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he almost seemed to smile as he fell to the floor. Abe's body didn't age, as he turned to dust and blew away on the breeze that didn't exist.

Eve fell to her knees and crawled over to Gino, who had worked himself to an upright position against the wall.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

Gino stared at her for a moment.

"Why? Why are you sorry?"

"For getting you hurt…" she said, looking at all the cuts and bruises that showed through his ripped clothing. She shuffled over the janitor's closet and found a First Aid kit. They were silent as she wrapped his wounds. Eve finished wrapping his sliced arm, the last of the unattended wounds.

"I think its time you told me what's going on," Gino said.

Eve sighed and leaned up against the wall next to him.

"It's a long story…" she said.

"I've got time." He said simply. She looked over at him for a moment, then sighed.

"Well, for starters… I'm not as old as I look…" she said.

"You mean you're 16 or something?"

"No, Gino. I'm much, much older than 16. I was born in the 18th century. I was only four when I was sold to a young man…who never aged…"

_A line of people ranging from young to old, stood chained together, so they couldn't run. Some still tried. And were beaten for it._

_A man with slick black hair pulled back into a ponytail walked down the line, not really looking at any of the empty-eyed people who stood before him. Until he came to a small girl with eyes that burned fire as she stared up at him, unafraid. He knelt down to look at her._

"_Hello, little one. What is your name?" he asked, a kind smile on his face. She just stared at him, her eyes bright, shining through the dirt that coated her face, hair, and clothes. "Can you speak?"_

"_I wanna go home," she said defiantly._

"_You can't go home," he told her, his face softening with compassion. "But would you like a new home?"_

"_As a slave?" she used a sarcastic tone with him. He laughed._

"_You're a feisty one, aren't you?" He reached out to pat her head and she bit him. "Ow!" he yelped, pulling back his hand._

"_Why you little—!" the man with a whip who stood in front of them raised his hand to strike her. The other man grabbed his wrist. _

"_It's alright, no need to hit her," he said. "I'll take her." _

_When they arrived at the man's mansion, the small girl was amazed at the size of it. She stared up in awe._

"_Do you like your new home?" he asked her, looking down with a kind smile._

_She quickly looked away and resumed a defiant look. He just laughed. This man was…strange._

"_Abigail?" he called out. A set of tapping shoes echoed through the room before they could see the plump woman who rounded the corner. Show bowed to the man._

"_Y-yes, Master?." She looked up and saw the small girl covered in dirt. "And who is this?"_

"_Well, she hasn't told me her name, but I thought maybe she could help Cook in the kitchen. After she's been cleaned up a bit. And a fresh pair of clothes put on."_

"_Of course, Sire," Abigail said. "Come along dear, lets get you into the bath."_

_Later the small girl was well cleaned and freshly clothed, in had-me-downs much to big for her, and introduced to the cook. He and the rest of the servants in the house were very kind to her. The Master even began teaching her how to read and write. She found she rather enjoyed living there. The Master even replaced the name she'd forgotten with a new one, that she was sure was much prettier than the one she'd been born with._

_Evaline._

_Which he shortened to Eve._

_It was 15 years before Eve worked up the nerve to ask her master a single question._

"_Master, do you ever age?" she blurted, quickly clamping a hand over her mouth, embarrassed by her outburst._

_He stared at her from over his glass, eyes wide with surprise. "Excuse me?"_

_She fiddled with the empty tray in her hand. "W-well… it's just, that you look exactly the same as you did when I first came here."_

_And it was true; he was still handsome, looking only to be in his early twenties; not a single gray hair, or age line etched into this skin._

_He smiled, and took a drink. "I'm surprised you asked."_

_She waited for him continue._

"_Well? Aren't you going to tell me?" she asked, getting annoyed with his silence, and the surprisingly attractive smirk his face held._

_He stood up and walked over to her, gently stroking her chin._

"_I've always loved that about you."_

_She gulped. "H-huh?"_

_He smiled at her. "Your stubbornness. You aren't even afraid to raise your tone to me. Most of the other servants…they find me terrifying. Because I don't age. But none of them will even ask me why. You're different. And I knew that the moment that you bit me," he said, a small laugh escaping his throat at the memory. He flexed his fingers on that hand. A red symbol covered the palm of that same hand._

"_M-Master?"_

_He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips, making her head spin._

_From that moment on, the Master and Eve spent almost every minute together, but never showed their affection for each other when there were on-lookers. He never once said the words 'I love you,' be he showed her with his actions, constantly holding her, and kissing her. She loved it. She loved him. _

_One day they sat on the edge of a small, calm river, just kicking their feet in the water. Soon they started splashing each other, until both of them were soaked._

_Eve walked up onto the shore, wringing out her dress as she giggled. He walked up to her, and gently lifted her chin so that she would look at him. His eyes were sad._

"_Is something wrong?" she said, the giggling subsiding. He gently pulled her into his arms._

"_I'm tired, Evaline…so, so tired…" he said. Even though his face showed no age, his voice at that moment spoke with all the years he had lived._

"_We can go back home if you wish?" she said, resting her head on his warm chest._

"_That's not what I speak of, Eve… the tired I speak of is etched into my soul. A soul that has lived well beyond its years… You are strong. You will live for a long time…"_

_She pulled away just enough to look him in the eye. He kissed her and then pulled her back o his chest. _

_He held her tighter. "I'm sorry…I love you," he said, just as a searing pain on the small of her back sent her into unconsciousness. _

_When she woke up, her back still hurt, and she reached back and felt something warm and wet. When she pulled her hand back it was covered in blood. She looked up and her heart seemed to stop beating. _

_Eve's shaking hand reached out to touch her master's face, leaving blood streaks on his cheek. His eyes were half opened, and a small smile was placed on his lips. His hand no longer bore the red mark that used to be there._

"_No…" she said crawling closer to him, trying to shake him awake. "Please, no!" She sobbed, throwing herself over his body. _

_And so, the strange Geass power was passed on to her._

_It was many years before Eve let herself get close to anyone. He became her best friend. And she loved him, very much. _

_The boy walked into the store, holding a basket of supplies for Eve's little bakery. _

"_I brought the things you wanted, Eve," he said setting the basket on the counter._

_She turned around, a big smile on her face. "Thanks, Abe."_

_The small bell on the door jingled, and they turned to see a girl with blond hair and bright blue eyes walk in, followed by a much older man with a large mustache._

_Eve bowed her head a bit. "Sir. Amelia," she greeted._

_The man grunted in response. _

_Amelia and Abe's eyes met for a long instant._

"_We'll just be needing our weekly amount," he said._

"_Of course," Eve said, reaching under the counter and grabbing a basket full of fresh bread. "Here you are, Sir."_

_Amelia took the basket from her._

"_Good day, Miss Eve. Abel," she said, blushing as Abe sent her a charming smile before her and her fiancé walked out._

_Eve tried to ignore the jealousy she felt at this small gesture. _

_She may have loved him, but he loved Amelia._

_They sat in a moment of silence that seemed to last for ever._

"_So, Eve, how about we have a mud pie fight, like we used to! Down at the river," he asked. Even though Abe was 18, he still acted much like a child, the same as when they met when he was 15._

"_Well, I'm supposed to—"_

"_Oh come on…! You won't have to pay me for getting the supplies!" he pleaded, laying out across the counter, right in Eve's way. "Pleeeeaase?"_

"_Abe, I need to work!" she said, trying unsuccessfully to keep the smile from her face._

"_Come onnn..! I'll give you a free shot at my face?" he said, grabbing her hand. "Just this once?" he asked, working his best puppy-dog-face. _

_Eve glared back at him, before finally giving in. "Fine!"_

"_Yay!" Abe said, dragging her out of the shop, giving her little time to lock it._

_They got to the river side, but Abe didn't go for the mud fight. _

"_Eve, there's something—mmf!" he was interrupted as a mud glob hit him straight in the face. He wiped it off of his face and looked over to see Eve holding another glob of brown, mushy mud. _

"_You said I got a free shot at your head."_

"_Oh its on now!" he grabbed some mud and threw it at her. They threw mud at each other until they were both covered from head to toe._

_Eve wasn't expecting Abe to splash her in the face. "What was that for?" she asked, as the mud turned more liquidy and ran off of her face._

"_Well you're gonna have to wash off some time!" he said splashing her again. She laughed and splashed back. But then she stopped, her hands falling to her sides as she remembered…_

"_What's wrong?" Abe asked._

_She stared at the water for a moment, then touched the Geass symbol on her lower back through her wet clothes._

_Abe sloshed through the water over to her. "Eve?"_

_She snapped out of her daze and looked up at him. "Huh?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Oh, yeah, just remembering something," she said, trying to bite back the tears._

_He frowned at her for a moment before taking her hand and pulling her back to shore. They plopped down on the bank, both sopping wet.._

"_We're running away." Abe said suddenly into the silence._

_Eve's head snapped up to look at him. "What?"_

"_Me and Amelia. We're going to run away together," he said, staring out across the river._

_Eve's heart sank. She'd known about the secret relationship between Abe and Amelia, but selfishly hoped that they would stop, that Abe would come to his senses about seeing someone who was already engaged._

_Abe pulled out a money sack from his pocket and put it in Eve's hands. _

"_What's this for?" she asked, looking at the large amount of coins in the bag._

"_We'll need some bread for the trip." He said._

_Eve stared at the bag, sadly, before closing it and handing it back to him. He looked up at her in confusion._

"_You don't owe me anything," she said shaking her head._

_Abe smiled, pulling her into a hug. "You're the best, Eve." Abe stood up. "Well, we should get home before it gets dark." He offered her a hand up; a smile that made her heart flutter covered his face. Gingerly, she took his hand._

_They walked back to the bakery, taking turns going to the back room to clean up. Abe went first, then Eve._

_Eve stopped behind the door back into the main bakery when she heard voices._

"_Tomorrow?" she heard Amelia say. Eve peeked through a crack in the door and saw the two facing each other, their hands linked._

"_Yes, tomorrow we'll leave. At dusk, meet me here if you can," Abe said, his eyes full of love as he stared at her. Eve wished he'd look at her like that._

_Amelia smiled. "If only tomorrow came sooner."_

_Abe leaned down and kissed Amelia passionately. Eve turned away, biting her lower lip, sliding to the floor. She waited until she heard Amelia leave to come out._

_Abe had left too. Eve let out a shaky sigh, before getting to work on the bread that Abe and Amelia would be needing._

_The next day Eve found that she was angry, and wasn't completely sure why. She ranted, even though no one else was there._

"'_We'll leave tomorrow, at dusk,' He says. 'Eve, will you make bread for us to take?' Oh of course Abe! I'll just stay up until all hours and make you tons and tons of bread..! 'Oh thank you Eve, and don't forget Amelia's favorites too!'" she said, trying, and failing, to imitate Abe. "Well, I just hope you two have a wonderful life together!" she said angrily, slamming some dough onto the table. Her face fell. "I hope you don't get hurt…"_

_Something fell to the floor behind her, and she spun around. Her eyes went huge when she looked at the man standing there. _

_It was Amelia's fiancé. And by the look on his face, he'd just heard everything._

_Before Eve could do anything, he marched out, leaving his cane on the floor of the shop, and rode off on his horse. _

'_Oh no…' she thought in horror. With out closing up shop, Eve ran into town to find Abe. It was already late; she had to find him quickly._

_The sun was already turning the sky orange when Eve ran down to the river and finally found Abe._

_He looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, hey Eve." She was doubled over, trying to catch her breath. "Eve?"_

_She couldn't even warn him before they heard Amelia cry in the distance, followed by gun fire._

"_Amelia!" Abe took off._

"_N-no, Abe wait!" Eve tried to grab him as he left. She took a second more to try and catch her breath, before running after him._

_He made it to the shop to see the horror long before Eve did. _

_Amelia was laying in her own blood, several shots in her chest._

_She was dead._

_Abe's anger boiled over when he saw her ex-fiancé standing there. _

"_You bastard!" he yelled, charging him. Seven more shots filled the air._

_Eve rounded the corner and flung herself into the shop. For the second time in her life, it felt like her heart stopped completely. _

_Amelia was on the floor in her own blood, four shots in her chest. She was dead._

_Abe was also on the floor seven shots in his chest. Struggling for air._

_The man who'd been Amelia's fiancé was wiping off his pistol before returning it to its holster. He turned to Eve who stared in horror at the scene before her. _

"_Thank you, young lady, for informing me of this scandalous plot, so that I could deal with it properly." And he left, with out a second glance._

_Eve rushed to Abe's side._

"_Abe!" _

_He coughed up some blood, and looked over at Amelia, reaching blindly for her._

'_He cant die! I-I have to save him!' she screamed in her head._

_Suddenly all of the knowledge of the power her Master had given her rushed into her thoughts. _

_Gently, Eve placed a hand on his chest, and pressed her forehead against his. "From this moment on, I grant you…the power of the Immortal King." She said the words outloud, though they were not necessary for his body to absorb the power, unlike any other Geass user._

_His body healed, and his eyes glowed red. And for the next year, he lived with Eve in utter despair; his eyes empty. Until one day, he left. _

_More than a couple times over the next two hundred years would he try and kill Eve. Blaming her for the death of his beloved Amelia, killing girls who had features similar to the blond-haired girl, trying to make her perfect replica._

_And Eve would regret it for the rest of her immortal life._

Eve finished telling Gino about the power of Geass, and how it had affected her life, her eyes never leaving her lap.

They were silent for a while.

"Wow." Was all he said.

Eve reached over and grabbed the dagger that she'd killed Abe with. The red color that it had turned, concentrated in the middle, making a Geass shape in the center of it. "This is the only thing that can kill a Geass user, or one who has the Code, and trap their powers inside of it. Even if you have to contract with the Code holder you stab, you can still kill them."

"That one dagger?" he asked.

"Well, any thing made of this material. A material that has no name and only I know of." She held it up for him to see. "This now holds Abe's powers inside of it." She grabbed the cloth that it had been in and re-wrapped it. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. Just knowing can change your life forever. It just makes it worse if other people know that you know."

"I promise." He said, with so much confidence that it made her look up into his determined blue eyes.

She thought of her Master, and Abe. And then of the boy sitting in front of her.

And began to cry.


	21. Sorry everyone!

I'm sorry everyone, but this isn't another chapter. I am sad to say that I will most likely not be continuing this story. But do no fear! Because a new version is in the works! The new story that is in the works is what was originally going to be the sequel to _Secrets and Knightmares_, but since SK no longer had anywhere to really go, my co-writer and myself sat down and revised the sequel, making it more complete and most likely a better read. All of the characters will still be in this new story, just relations and looks may differ from SK (sadly).

I apologize again, but please, if you enjoyed this story (and even if you didn't) keep an eye out for the new story, either on here or on deviantart!

I love all of you dedicated readers!


End file.
